Triumph or Die
by Light Corliss
Summary: Kazuto's life was simple that day. He lived to live, nothing more and nothing less. But, now taken by the Aincrad army as a prisoner of war, he is thrown into the arena as a gladiator. And once he finds he holds a special power few others can ever even dream of he knows that he must become a true warrior. He knows that he has two choices... to triumph, or to die.
1. Out of the Frying Pan

He didn't know how long he had been in the underground cell that he had been thrown into. All he knew was that it was dark, cold, and he was so hungry. They gave him water and a bit of bread a few times, but that wasn't enough to sate his hunger, and only barely so to keep him from being thirsty since he drank sparingly. He ate to soothe his stomach and his anxiety, as in the silence his heart pounded in loudly his ears, the only sound besides the moaning of other prisoners as they did whatever they did in their own cells. He wondered how long it would be until the threw more people into his cell and it would become crowded, the live ones devouring the dead or dying in order to sustain themselves.

And as if to break his thoughts of being trapped in that dark hell forever the door to his cell opened, spilling light into the room. He recoiled, his eyelids slamming shut as he covered his face with his hands. The light burned, burned so horribly that he couldn't stand to even look at the light he had wished for for so long.

"Up." The command came from in front of him, which was followed by a pair of hands dragging him to his feet. He didn't argue, didn't fight back, didn't even open his eyes. Whoever they were, he was grateful to them for the moment for taking him from his hell. As he started walking, only going straight as he was being guided along, he could hear the other prisoners getting louder. Some angry, some asking for their turn. He couldn't understand what they wanted a turn at, he didn't even know why they had come to get him in the first place. As far as he knew, he was to rot down there until he died.

"Open your eyes." The voice said again. He did as commanded and hissed at the bright light, although it wasn't as bad as before. When his eyes had finally and fully adjusted he looked and saw in front of him a fresh pair of clothes, some leathers, and a sword in a leather sheath. All of these were sitting on a large wooden table that was occupied with some other things that he didn't immediately recognize.

_What's all this for... bows, longswords... armor...? Why's it here?_ He thought, beginning to feel a bit panicky.

"Change, now. Into what's in front of you, and don't try to take anything else but that or no matter who favors you I'll separate your head from the rest of you." The person said. He wasn't about to disobey, as the voice was something that struck fear into him. He quickly stripped, the pants and shirt he was wearing were too large for him anyway and came off without much effort, and then slipped into the fresh clothes. The blue short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and fingerless black gloves fit nicely, and there were even a fresh pair of underwear there. He then put on the leathers that felt heavier than he thought they might be. And when it came to the sword he had no hesitation when he strapped it to his back, letting the handle peek over his right shoulder.

"Now, follow me." The person said. He turned and saw a dark skinned man in a soldier's uniform, complete with half armor and, strangely, a mace, with a large build, hard eyes, and no hair on his head, but with a decently thick beard, to hide the large scar that ran over his bald head and over his cheek down to his jaw. After the brief glimpse he got of the man he was gone, already walking with his long stride. He had to jog a little to catch up before he could settle into a more comfortable gait, worried as to why he was now dressed for combat. He also had the thought that he might be able to kill the man and then start running for his life, but he shook the idea away as he knew despite the small amount of instruction he had in using a sword it was probably nothing that would compare to a soldier's training.

So instead of entertaining the idea of escaping, as it only made the little bit of hope he had kept alive begin to go out again, he focused on where they were going. A few moments ago they had gone down a staircase, he had no idea this place went even further underground, and were now in a long hallway lit by torches and made of stone. The flames on those torches were a bright green, signalling to him that they were magical fire, the kind that wouldn't ever go out unless the Sorcerer that had cast them commanded it. He could also hear some kind of rumbling up ahead that got him curious as to where they could be going.

Another thought that invaded his mind was something the soldier had said earlier that had only now just begun to process in his mind. He had said someone favored him... what could he mean by that? He wasn't anyone that he thought could be favored. Before he had been captured that day he was a simple farmhand along with his aunt and sister. He wasn't special, the only thing that could be said about him was that he had gotten some lessons in wielding a sword from his dead uncle.

The thoughts about his family left him to feel hopeless again and he nearly stopped walking entirely to let the man simply end his life there. Of course, as he noticed seemed to always happen, he wasn't going to get that chance.

"We're here." Said the soldier. He hadn't noticed due to thinking, or perhaps just hadn't consciously took note of it, but they had gone up a long flight of stone stairs to get where they were now. He could see some light pouring through a gate ahead. Compared to the relative darkness of where they were it was so bright out there that he couldn't see, but now that they were there he could distinctly make out what the rumbling from before was. People. Lots and lots of people. As they got closer he could tell that it wasn't angry shouting, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what the people outside wanted.

"Try not to die, kid." The soldier said as the gate began to open. It was then that understanding began to dawn on him. The captivity, the combat gear, the crowd outside...

"W-wait!" He said, needing to stall so that he could calm his rapidly beating heart. The soldier looked over in surprise, apparently not expecting him to talk.

"W-what's... what's your name, sir?" He asked. The soldier, who stood maybe a head and a half taller than him, looked down with confusion plain on his face. His expression returned to what it had been only moments before but now his eyes had softened a little as he looked at the boy, perhaps just barely old enough to be called a young man, before him.

"How about this, if you make it out alive I'll tell you." The soldier said before shoving him forward. He stumbled, his unsure legs barely catching him. Only now something other than nervousness was making him unsteady on his feet... the loudness of the crowd that was before him. He had stumbled out into what he now knew was an arena with a crowd around it, all roaring and cheering as he had come out. He looked around with wide eyes, never having seen that many people in his entire life.

"The gladiator has arrived!" The person speaking was apparently a man, his voice booming out across the space so it drowned out even the crowd. But even that was nothing compared to what came next.

As if on cue, actually when his mind was able to think clearly enough he realized it probably was on cue, a gate across from him opened and a large creature sauntered out with an ear-shattering roar. His eyes widened at the sight of it, a monstrous thing with the heads of a lion and a ram, the body of the lion, large reptilian wings, and a tail that was also some kind of snake. All three of the heads were focused on him and he knew, knew deep in some primal part of him, that he was going to die here.

"Now, it is time to give the gladiator the one ultimatum that all who enter the arena receive... TRIUMPH... OR... DIE!" The words increased in volume as not only the man's voice but the entire crowd said the words, screamed them in fact. He barely heard it, however, as the beast was now galloping toward him, hunger in its eyes.

* * *

**Can't promise frequent updates, but I hope people like this! Also, I own nothing of Sword Art Online, yeah, that too. **


	2. and Into the Fire

His legs had frozen for a moment when he saw the beast, but now his brain had entered the most primal of states that was reserved for only the most dire of moments. Things seemed to slow for a moment as he went through his options. In that split second he started running, pushing himself to move. The beast crashed into where he had just been a moment ago, roaring in apparent annoyance that its prey hadn't been caught. He didn't stop, running around the edge of the arena with as much speed as he could force from his weary legs.

The beast was up and after him in only seconds, bounding with its huge and powerful legs. The shaking it caused nearly made him stumble a few times but he kept his stride even though it wasn't that uniform to begin with. He screamed, a reaction he couldn't control, as he heard something crash just behind him and a large gust blast against his back. He didn't want to know what had happened. As he kept running he became aware that the crowd was booing at him, throwing things down like rotten fruit. He realized this because one such fruit hit him square on the top of his head and he stumbled, almost falling but still managing to press onward.

_Why? Why's this happening to me?!_ He thought frantically. The beast was closing in on him. He knew that being as hungry and weak as he was he wouldn't be able to outrun this thing. Even when he was in much better shape it would have taken a miracle for him to escape this way. He thought about when he had been about to stop and let the soldier kill him. Should he let it happen now? In front of this crowd? He would have. He would have stopped and let the beast kill him right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was a memory flowing into his mind, one that had sustained him when the bread wasn't enough, when he had run out of water. A girl with black hair and dark green eyes smiling at him as they worked side by side. The hope within him relit with that single memory.

He began turning away from the edge of the arena and ran out into the center, drawing the sword on his back. It was so unbearably heavy to his tired arms but he would push through it. His brain, primal as it now was, realized that flight wouldn't work. Fight was the only option left. As he switched gears like that he turned and gripped the sword's handle in both hands, steeling what little nerves he had left in him. If he was going to die, he would at least die fighting. He had made that promise to himself, to her.

He could see the beast coming and he started running at it. He saw it leap into the air and he immediately dropped to his knees, sliding painfully along the ground for a moment before stopping. This, however, had saved his life as the beast went just barely over him, having aimed for a higher target. He poured his strength into his arms and swung with the sword as it passed, scoring a solid hit on its underbelly, and thanks to the sword being partially stuck in the beast's flesh and dragged through a little, a small wound in its hind leg's left thigh.

_I... I might be able to... to do this._ He thought wearily as he stood, turning to face the creature. His legs would barely hold him now but the adrenaline pumping through him was giving him enough of a boost to keep going. The beast had landed but it was putting as little weight on its left hind leg as possible. It brought a bit of hope to him, only it died when the beast unfurled its wings. It flapped them hard, bringing gale force winds to buffet against him and nearly knock his exhausted form over. He looked up, not sure what he could do now that it was taking flight.

"_Kazu-"_ The ethereal voice in his mind screamed at him. Her voice, one that was forcing him to keep going. The beast dived at him as he rose the sword and swung out above him. The force of the impact caused him to fly back, rolling along the ground before skidding to a stop. His left arm was consumed by a burning pain and he could no longer move it. His left eye was bloodied to the point where he couldn't open it again. He thought it might have been the beast's claws that had sliced open his head, but as he looked up with hazy vision he saw the reason why he had been cut. The majority of his sword's length lay embedded in the wall of the arena a ways away, covered in bright crimson. He was still grasping the handle of the sword, and attached to that was the crossguard and about three inches of blade.

_I'm sorry... I... I can't. I'm finished._ He said to the voice that had been pushing him onward. He knew it was over, he just had to lie down and accept it. Just like before he would have, except this time his mind showed him something he couldn't ignore. There were soldiers everywhere, he was swinging a sword madly about, screaming bloody murder. He saw her, his gentle and kind sister, being dragged away from him. She was screaming too, screaming for him as she reached out with her hand. Her eyes had fear in them, but he could also see something in them he hadn't ever before. A deep and never ending desire to be saved... saved by him.

"_Kazuto! Help me please, help me! Kazuto!"_

He slowly stood, his body shaking uncontrollably as he did so. The beast, having secured the kill in its mind, had been sauntering over slowly to claim its meal when it stopped. He grasped the handle of his broken sword tighter and stood, standing on legs that could have very well been broken.

"S... Su... Su... SUGUHA!" He screamed, a blue light pouring out from the hand he was holding his sword in. The crowd was suddenly silent as he screamed her name over and over and over and over again. Each time was like a brand pressing into his skin, burning him all over to the point where nothing else mattered, He had to live, to live, to live... to triumph.

The beast charged at him, taking the boy's screams for battle cries. He dodged to his left, thrusting his blade to the side and causing a gash in the beast's right flank as it passed. It roared in pain but he was giving it no quarter, spinning around and running at it. The beast's tail lashed out, the snake head opening its jaws to reveal massive fangs. He swung his sword and hit a fang, pushing the head to the side. As it tried to come back up for a second attempt he stuck the blade into the snake's rising neck, continuing to cut as he kept running toward the main body. The snake head was unusable now and fell to the ground, split open far deeper than the broken blade should have been able to cut.

The beast, now seeing the threat the boy presented, was trying to escape into the air to try and attack from there, but he wasn't having it. He jumped forward and slashed at the left wing of the beast, just barely missing it as it took off into the air. He stood there, panting as the creature rose and then began turning to dive. His grip on the sword grew tighter and the beast roared at him with fury as it flew over the arena spitting flames from both heads. He started running now, realizing what the beast was doing. His left arm, obviously broken, trailed out behind him as his right arm rose and he swung at the flames. Something parted them and he jumped through, just barely missing being scorched.

The beast, seeing that its attacks hadn't worked, flew high into the air. It did a small spin and started to come down, breathing out its flames and covering its body in fire. It looked like some kind of winged meteor falling from the heavens toward the arena and everyone in the crowd began to panic. None of this seemed to reach him, however, as he leaned back and put the sword against his left hip with the broken blade facing out behind him. The light on his hand intensified and he looked up, his eyes now clearly in view for the first time. Instead of their normal dark grey they were a bright gold, wide and filled with fury.

He knew what he wanted. The one thing that he wanted more than anything else in the entire world. The thing that was causing him to move, to unleash this strange power.

As he swung his sword the flames died almost instantly, split cleanly in half. The beast fell in two pieces besides him, a head for each half. Only then could the blue beam of light coming from his broken sword be seen clearly, showing what he had used to cut the beast with what amounted to a small knife.

Yes... he knew what he wanted. As he fell to his knees, all of his strength drained, he knew with all of his heart. As he blacked out the word was whispered to him by that voice and he knew, knew without any doubts.

He wanted vengeance.

* * *

**I'm had some fun writing this, so hope any readers like it. More to come sometime. **


	3. Lessons

His consciousness swam in a sea of darkness in some abyss for the longest time. Things seemed to slip away from him one piece at a time, the memories of his sister and aunt, the few memories of his parents, the years he had spent with his aunt and uncle eventually getting over the death of his parents in the... the what? What had taken them? Sickness...? No... no he didn't think that was it. As the memories unraveled he slowly began to piece it together from the things that were drifting away, only barely being held by what little was left in him. As he realized what it was the darkness faded and awareness began to flood back to him. He could hear a soft buzzing in the background and feel warmth all around him. At first he wondered if this was what it was like to be dead, but as his eyes unwillingly opened he found that he was still very much alive.

He looked around the rather dark room and saw that it was a far cry from the prison cell he had been held in before. Now his surroundings were lavish, filled with things he could only dream of before that moment. He saw a table that stretched nearly the entire the length of the room covered in food and drink of all different kinds. Opposite this was a large window covered in red drapes that he could see lead out to a balcony, only able to see this thanks to a crack in the two drapes that let in some moonlight. One final turn of the head, this time downwards, showed him that he was lying in a real bed with silk sheets and a thick, warm blanket that he thought might be soft fabric stretched over wool.

"Where... am I?" He muttered as he threw the blanket back and moved to stand. He immediately regretted this as the room was rather cold, and looking back down again he saw the reason why was he was only in his underwear. He was used to waking up like this, his aunt asked him to do so so as not to dirty his clothes on the dirt floor he usually slept on, but now in a strange room with all of these luxuries around him it felt exceptionally wrong that he should be almost completely naked. He frowned and gathered up the blanket about his shoulders, which were a bit thinner than he remembered them being. He had a bad feeling he had been underground for weeks and that only now that he could see properly was he beginning to see the effects it had on him.

"I see you're finally awake, boy." Said a somewhat booming voice from across the room. He froze, his eyes wide and his heart beginning to pound. He heard laughter from that same voice, as if the immediate fear response of prey being hunted by a predator was comical to this person.

"You may turn to look at me, boy. After all, you must learn to look at your master if you are to take orders from him." The person said. Reluctantly he looked over to see a man in fine red robes sitting in a wooden chair with one leg crossed over the other. His hair was very light brown and was long, a single bang free to hang over his left eye, both of which stared at him with a strange kind of intensity that made them look like black pinpricks in the semi-darkness. A book was sitting on a table to his left along with a drink. He could tell the man had been there a while as the see-through glass was nearly empty.

"Who are you?" He said, surprised at the edge in his own voice. It seemed that this surprised the man too because he looked at him with a kind of interest before returning to the look of neutral pleasantness that he had kept before.

"My name is Heathcliff Gladius. And you, boy, shall know me as Emperor from this day forth." The man said. His heart seemed to leap into his throat and stay there. The Emperor of the Aincrad Empire... was talking to him? Of all people? He didn't know why this was happening, but so many things ran through his mind. Of the pain that the Aincradian soldiers had cause for his country, of the hell he had been put through in a prison cell, and of his sister's cries as she was dragged away from him. All of this made him despise this man without any kind of barriers to hold back the flow of the emotion. It poured into every fiber of his being and he began to shake slightly, having trouble holding himself there.

The glint of the butterknife as a moonbeam struck it caught his attention for enough time for his control to fade entirely. He lunged with speed he didn't know he possessed and grabbed the knife, hurling it in a perfectly straight throw at Heathcliff's head. To any man that would have been quite the fatal throw with a real blade, or if they were quick enough they might have received a the strike to the shoulder, but in Heathcliff's case the blade came to a halt as he caught it in between his middle and index fingers.

"I see I wasn't wrong about you, boy. You do have the power after all." Heathcliff said calmly, as if expecting the outburst. He glared at Heathcliff with his hatred burning directly on the surface of his eyes, the two dark orbs seething in the low light. Heathcliff laughed as he met his eyes and smiled, as if very pleased with what he saw.

"You defeated a chimera in my arena three days ago, boy. And with a broken sword no less. I can truly see why now." Heathcliff said. His focus on Heathcliff faltered for a moment as he remembered. The beast that had chasing him after he had been thrown into that arena tired and starved, the rush of pure, unbridled fury and hatred, and then... well, he could only see darkness in his memory after that.

"I assume that you're wondering just what happened in the arena, boy. How were you, haggard and broken as you were, able to slay a creature of such caliber when full grown men with training and that have not been treated so poorly fall to such a thing?" Heathcliff said almost mockingly. "Well, the answer is simple. You, boy, possess a power few others have ever known. The power of a Sword Art."

"Sword... Art?" He said, not understanding at all. The man cracked a wider smile that only seemed to make him seethe with anger but he tried to keep control so that he could hear what the man had to say.

"Yes, Sword Art. A power beyond even magical understanding. A power that is said to come from the gods themselves." Heathcliff said, sounding enthralled now. "In ancient texts there are said to be many different kind of Sword Arts, some not even bound to the weapon that is their namesake. All of these share similar traits, however. For instance, what you were able to do yesterday... and when my soldiers first captured you." This made him pause in his anger again. He had done something when the soldiers were at his home? The only thing he could remember clearly from that time was his sister being dragged away...

"Get to the point already." He said, anger slipping from his control again as he thought about that moment. Heathcliff didn't seem to mind the disrespect he was showing, in fact it almost looked like it amused the man.

"My 'point' is that you're very special. Able to wield a sword on the level of experts without the years of rigorous training it normally requires... a true natural. As I said, a Sword Art can be any number of things specifically. Some focus on pure power, others focus on outsmarting an enemy, others rely on speed... I have read many ancient texts about the power called Sword Art, but even still there is much I do not know. And you will be a prime subject for which to test out my theories." Heathcliff said.

"I'm not going to do anything for you, even if you try to kill me." He said. It didn't have quite the same edge as before, however, as the anger in him was beginning to simmer down slightly as he took an interest in these things called Sword Arts. Heathcliff merely nodded, almost hungrily in his opinion.

"You will hone yourself, temper the power within you and grow strong. You will show me what you are, this is my will." Heathcliff said as he stood. "But for now, boy, you will need three things. The first of these things is clothing. The second, a meal. And the third... and perhaps the most important... you will need a name."

"But my name is-" He started, but before he could finish Heathcliff was on his feet and walking out of the room.

"Someone will be here to collect you in the morning. After that, you'll begin your tempering." Was all he was left with as he found himself alone with nothing but his hatred seething anew inside of him.

* * *

He stared up at the now well lit ceiling as he munched on an apple. He was sitting at the table with the food, having pulled a chair from the table Heathcliff had been sitting at earlier. After changing, throwing open the curtains and contemplating jumping from the balcony, he had sat there and hadn't moved for quite some time. His gaze on the stone above him was lined with coiled up fury as he tried to contain what he felt deep inside of him, and the smashed bits of food about the room showed his many failures in doing so prior to this.

"Dammit... dammit!" He said, throwing the apple. It hit a wall next to the large mirror in the room and he couldn't help but look at himself as he had done when he was changing into the new clothing he now had on. He was thinner than when he last remembered seeing himself, his cheeks sunken and purple rings underneath his eyes. His black hair also seemed much more messy and it was longer than before so it hid his dark grey, nearly black eyes. All in all, he had to admit he looked like some kind of ghost.

_I wonder... how does she look now...?_ He wondered, relaxing in his seat again as his eyes drifted back to the ceiling. His sister, Sugu as he had nicknamed her, was always strong willed and more than a bit stubborn... he couldn't ever decide if those things were the same or not, so he said they were different. But those things wouldn't save her if she became a slave, or even worse. He felt his stomach turn at the thought of it and suddenly the food next to him seemed like poison. Just as he was about to flip the table over in a fit of anger at the foul thoughts filling his head the door opened. He turned, hatefully glaring at whoever it was and seeing the soldier from yesterday. The big man flinched a little bit at the glare, appearing caught off guard.

"Easy now kid." The soldier said, frowning a bit. He sighed and the anger left him, as did the tension he hadn't noticed was building up in his muscles. The soldier walked into the room, not closing the door behind him signalling that they were probably going somewhere.

"I've been ordered to take you to the training grounds." The soldier said. He nodded as he stood, coming toward him obediently.

"The name's Agil, by the way. Since you lived, I'll keep my end of the bargain." The soldier, Agil, said. He nodded and looked up at the man, who was probably two heads taller than him and twice as big.

"My name's-" He started, but stopped as he realized something. The words that Heathcliff had said the night before rang in his ears again, as if taunting him.

"_You will need a name._"

It had only confused him at the time, but something deep inside of him knew now. Just like it had known yesterday. The person he was before, Kazuto, wasn't strong enough to keep going from this point on. Kazuto would have died in that arena yesterday... no, no he had died yesterday. He wasn't the same now. Whether it was the 'Sword Art' that Heathcliff had told him about or the near-death experience something inside of him was very different to what it had been when he was a simple farmhand. In that sense he wasn't Kazuto anymore... so he needed a name for the person he was now.

"My name is... Kirito." He said, his right hand tightening into a fist as he remembered the feel of the handle of the sword in it.

* * *

**Kind of an info dump part, I know. But hey, at least we're getting somewhere and the people that're enjoying this have more to read, right? The next part will have a bit more going on for everyone that's not happy with how little happened, promise.**


	4. Teaching and Surprise

The rings of steel striking steel got louder as they approached what Agil had referenced as the training grounds earlier. The sound reverberated through Kirito's ears with a kind of resonance that made him feel strangely at home and made his hand itch to have a sword in its grasp.

_Is this what a Sword Art does to someone? Or... have I always been this way?_ He thought as he watched men and women of all different ages practicing against one another. They all looked intensely focused, so much so that it came as a surprise when a few stopped to see him and Agil approach.

"What're they looking at?" He asked, his voice lowered so only Agil would hear him.

"You took out a monster that's slaughtered dozens of them. They don't know whether you're some kind of monster yourself or not." Agil replied, sounding as if he was trying to decide that very same thing for himself. He looked down at his right hand, the hand that itched for the feel of a sword's handle, and wondered if maybe he was a monster...

"Hey, Agil! I see you brought the new guy down!" Someone shouted from the side. The two stopped and looked over to see a tall, somewhat lanky man with dark red hair that was held back in a red and yellow bandana approaching them. Kirito eyed him suspiciously, noticing the black chestplate, single pauldron, upper arm guard, and gauntlets. The sword at his left hip, a strange, thin thing that was curved, also alerted him to what this man did. It was clear that this was another soldier, much like Agil.

"'Sup Klein." Agil said casually, looking down at the newcomer, Klein, for all his tallness, was still was about a head shorter than Agil, which surprised Kirito as Klein seemed rather tall to him.

"I'm the guy who's supposed to be teaching him the ropes. The Emperor picked me of all people, can you believe it?" Klein replied to Agil's greeting, sounding strangely and somewhat overly cheerful. Kirito was now the exact opposite at the mention of Heathcliff, now simmering with anger.

"Oh really? Well, I guess I'll be handing him off to you, then. Careful, this one's got fight in 'em." Agil said, giving Kirito a pat on the back. This startled him a little and he flinched, somewhat expecting to be hit. The older men seemed to notice this and, while Kirito couldn't be sure, they appeared to share a look of understanding before Agil walked away.

"Well kid, like you heard the name's Klein. I'll be your teacher in swordsmanship. Well, maybe not 'teacher', but I can show you a thing or two." Klein said, extending his hand out. Kirito looked at it with a measure of confusion before taking it.

"Kirito. Nice to meet you, Klein." He replied as they shook. Their eyes locked and Kirito could tell that despite the attitude of this person they weren't someone he should take lightly. A gut feeling, mostly, but Kirito was beginning to learn to trust that as it had saved his life a few times now.

"Well, we can grab some practice swords and you can show me what you've got. They might be made of real steel but don't worry 'bout that, they're blunted. It'll still hurt if you get hit, though." Klein explained as he led Kirito over to a building with no door. As the two entered Kirito saw that there were an immeasurable amount of swords, at least in his mind they seemed endless, and his pulse quickened a little. His anger retreated as he looked around, finding the entire thing rather amazing for some odd reason.

"Well, pick out anyone you like." Klein said, breaking through his intense focus on the practice swords around them. He saw the man take a weapon much like the one at his hip, if not a little shorter possibly. It was then that he realized that he didn't really know what kind of sword he was going to feel most comfortable with. Was it possible he would do best with what Klein was using? Perhaps instead of a sword take one of the maces or even some of the knives?

All of these doubts were erased the moment he reached for a sword, grasping the handle tightly in his right hand. It was a longsword, but it looked as though it had been reworked to be able to be used with only a single hand. He did a practice swing and found the weight of it to be greater than he originally thought it would be. With another swing he found he was already beginning to get used to it.

"Heavy..." He muttered with a small smile on his face.

"Huh, that's weird. I don't think I've ever seen anyone try to use one of those." Klein said somewhere behind Kirito.

"Why not?" He asked, turning to look at Klein.

"Dunno. I heard people complain they were too heavy for just one hand even after being reworked by the blacksmith." Klein replied with a shrug. Kirito looked back at his chosen sword, feeling as though it kind of suited him. A sword no one else wanted to use, yet he found it perfect... it was almost enough to get him to laugh.

"Well, I'm ready." He said, turning his head back to Klein. The man nodded and the two left the small building. Now almost all of those people stopped to watch as the two took up a space and squared off against each other. Klein gripped his weapon's handle with two hands, appearing to sink into a stance almost automatically. Kirito, no where near the level of training that Klein was, simply positioned himself into a stance on instinct, lowering his body only slightly and holding his blade just above his right hip while his left arm almost acted like he was holding a shield.

The air between the two remained still and everyone was silent until Kirito made the first move. He ran at Klein, focus absolute on the man. His blade shifted slightly in his grip and Kirito's body twisted so the weapon flew in an upwards, diagonal arc toward Klein's throat. The curved blade stopped the strike but Kirito wasn't finished, using the momentum from his swing to force Klein's blade up and then he forced his sword back down in a heavy slash. However this, too, was blocked as Klein's blade flicked to stop Kirito's strike.

_He's so much better than he looks..._ He thought as he retreated back. He tried to control his breathing as he looked at Klein, knowing that an assault based on instinct wasn't going to work. He had to do something, but he didn't know what he was doing... so why wasn't Klein attempting to teach him anything? He frowned, not getting it but forcing the issue from his mind. He had to focus, as Klein was now coming in for the attack. It was ruthless too, the curved sword was so much faster than Kirito had expected and he could see that the design was made for powerful slashes and quick kills. It was all he could do to block the attacks that Klein was dealing out.

Finally he noticed an opening and took his chance, swinging at Klein's exposed left arm and silently cursing as his opponent used the momentum from his previous strike to block. Still, Kirito's strike was true and it did catch Klein off guard to the point where he lost his footing for a moment. Something in Kirito reacted and he held his sword at chest level as he pulled it back. The blade, to the surprise of everyone there, began to glow blue as Kirito thrust the blade at Klein's chest. Klein looked surprised but did something entirely unexpected as he used the pommel of his sword to knock Kirito's blade off course, sending him stumbling as Klein gave Kirito a light tap on the head with that same pommel as he came close enough.

"Not bad. Little rough, but you're still pretty green so it's excusable enough. You've got decent form but you put way too much power into your swings. Not saying that's a bad thing, really, but you need more control if you're going to hit anything. No matter how much power you have if the enemy facing you can read what you're going to do then it's pointless." Klein said, putting a hand on Kirito's shoulder. The boy looked down for a moment before nodding, knowing that he couldn't be upset about the loss. He was there to learn, even if he messed up. He looked up, his eyes focused and clear without a hint of doubt.

"Right. Work on my control then." He said.

* * *

Kirito crashed into his bed with a groan. In all of his time working on a farm he hadn't ever been quite so sore as he was everyday after training. He had been at it for a month now, honing his skill with a sword. He was naturally not bad, as Klein said, but he still had a long way to go. He wouldn't fool himself into believing otherwise. But he could also realize that he had gotten better. He knew how to control his strikes and make them much more effective with less, and the speed of his attacks had even increased. And, despite the small amount of complaining on his part, he was doing regular exercises to keep up the strength of his legs and left arm.

"_If your right arm has all muscle then you're screwed if it gets chopped off._"

That was how Klein had put it to him, and now he couldn't help but laugh despite how morbid it was. Still, he did the exercises without much complaining, knowing that Klein was trying to help him in the long run. In the time they had spent the two had become something like friends, actually talking during their practice matches and getting to know each other a little better... or at least Kirito got to know Klein better. It wasn't really much, but it helped the days pass in Kirito's opinion.

"Will I have to fight you one day, Klein...?" He wondered aloud, turning over to look at the ceiling. The thought had crossed his mind many, many times now. He wanted Heathcliff's head, no matter what that took. In that sense, everyone here would eventually become his enemy. He didn't want to have to fight Klein, or even Agil, like that. The two of them were nice to him and he saw both of them regularly as Agil carted him back and forth and Klein was his instructor. He raised his right hand up to look at the back of it and, not for the first time, wondered if he had it in him.

And, yes, he did. That part of him which just knew things spoke again and said that if it came to it, he thought he could kill almost anyone to get to Heathcliff. Not just that he could... he would. The bloodlust and hatred he felt wouldn't be calmed otherwise.

"Master Kirito?" Said a feminine voice from the other side of the room. He let his hand drop and sat up, seeing a girl standing there dressed in what amounted to a tattered cloth that barely hid her body. She was his age, surprisingly, and had bright green eyes and bright green hair that had two clips in it which made for two large bangs on either side of her head. Her skin was fair but she didn't look like any normal maiden, as her body was toned in such a way that made it easy to tell she was used to doing a lot of physical labor.

"Uh... who're you?" He asked, averting his eyes so as not to look like he was staring.

"My name is Sinon, sir. The Emperor sent me as a gift. He asked me to give this to you." She replied, showing him what looked like a piece of blank paper. He got up, his muscles screaming at him not to, and walked over. Taking the paper he found it was just folded up and when he undid those folds he could see writing there.

"'For all of your hard work. Please, enjoy yourself, 'o Blade of mine.'" He read in a whisper. This caused his anger to flare again and he shook slightly as he balled up the paper and threw it to the side. It hit the wall and he looked at it with a measure of distinct disgust.

"Is something not to your liking, sir?" She asked as he sat himself in a chair. His attention snapped to her instantly and he began wondering what he should do. He didn't know what the note was supposed to mean but this girl was sent to him by Heathcliff. But for what was what he couldn't figure out. To spy? Make sure he wasn't going to attempt anything? The man had to know about his hatred, his desire for revenge... could this be a way of controlling him?

"No, no... why're you here?" He asked, deciding being blunt was the best way to figure out what he wanted to know.

"I... I'm here to serve you. No matter what you request." She said, looking at him with what he thought might be pain. It occurred to him that she had probably been in this situation before. Looking at her he could see tiny scars here and there that told a story he knew she wouldn't. He had almost learned to read them from some of the other gladiators, as in his brief interactions with them the scars they bore were obvious and they were always ready to tell the story behind how they had gotten it.

"Thanks but I get by fine on my own. No need for you to waste your time." He said, wanting to settle it with that. In truth there were two reasons why he didn't want her around. The first was, simply, Heathcliff had brought her and he wasn't about to accept anything more from that man. The second was, and he truly believed this, he wasn't worth that. He couldn't ask anything of this girl, who had the eyes of someone that had already seen too much of the cruelty of the world and the scars to prove it. Those eyes... they were eyes that he couldn't simply ignore.

"Sir... you're not allowed to refuse." She said. His eyes widened slightly and he cursed under his breath. Heathcliff knew he would say no. That's why she had said that, she had been told to. In his head he spat the most vile curses he knew at Heathcliff and then returned his attention to Sinon, who was still standing there patiently.

"Well... where are you going to sleep then?" He asked, trying to poke a hole in whatever logic she was using.

"The floor, sir, as is proper." She replied evenly.

"Food?" He tried again.

"Scraps from the kitchen, like all of the slaves." She replied without missing a beat. He opened his mouth to speak again but realized he was just beaten. He frowned and looked down before scratching the back of his head.

"Half." He said. The word hung in the air between them, growing heavier as silence encroached.

"Half, sir?" She finally asked, much to his relief.

"Half. Half of my dinner, half of my drink, half of my bed. Take half. That way I don't have to feel bad about leaving you to sleep on the floor or eat scraps. And you don't have to call me 'sir' or 'master'. Just... just call me Kirito." He said, turning his head away from her. He could feel her eyes on him, burning through his head with a strange intensity that he hadn't ever felt before.

"S-" She stopped herself from saying what she was going to. "Kirito... are you sure?" He nodded once, still not willing to look at her.

"Then I shall do my best to keep you happy." She said. He almost sighed, thinking how things were only getting more complicated as he kept going.

* * *

**Well, there, I avoided about a month's worth of time to save you the reading and me from coming up with a month's worth of Kirito and Klein conversations. Also you may notice I left out if there was going to be any romance... well, hey, just stay tuned to find out. I've got plenty of girls to choose from when it comes to giving little Kirito a relationship and, well, I won't reveal who it's gonna be just yet. Stay tuned to find out? **

**Oh, yeah, and just a fair warning the rating might go up depending on how dark I want to make this. If you're not into that, sorry, but I feel it goes well with the world I've crafted. **


	5. Bloodied at Last

"Kirito, wake up." He heard, followed his body being shaken rather roughly. He groaned and rolled over, enjoying the feel of his bed too much to want to get out of it just yet.

"Kirito, up!" The shout startled him into full consciousness, his eyes meeting the hulking form of Agil. There was a look on the man's face that he couldn't quite place and it was giving him a bad feeling, especially since he was here so early in the morning.

"What is it Agil?" He asked, sitting up.

"You're up. You're having your next arena match in about thirty minutes." Agil said. Kirito's heart instantly sunk and his shoulders slouched a bit. He had been hopeful that Heathcliff would spare him from having to go back to the arena until he knew more about swordsmanship. Of course with Sinon's arrival he should have expected that this was going to happen. Although, if only to be fair with himself, he couldn't have expected it the day right after.

"Any idea what monster I'm fighting this time?" He asked, wondering if the beast that was sent for his head would actually claim it this time. He knew he had only won because of luck last time, but he had some confidence in his skills now so he thought that he could survive.

"It's another gladiator. One of the veterans, a guy named Eugene. Apparently he used to be a general in the recently conquered island kingdom." Agil said. Kirito's blood froze dead in his veins, a deep chill running through him. Eugene was famous as the greatest swordsman in his country, able to cut down an entire legion of enemies by himself as the stories went. His unmatched skill with a blade was almost legendary, and after all that he had learned Kirito couldn't help but wonder if the gilded general was a holder of a Sword Art.

"Hey, Kirito. Kirito!" Agil said, literally shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah... yeah..." He replied without much enthusiasm in his voice. He didn't know if he could win a fight like this despite his training. Sure, he was what Heathcliff called a 'natural,' but at the same time Eugene was most likely trained beyond any of his own natural talents.

_I could die here. I really could die._ He thought, his hand locking into a fist. He was trembling a little, although from fear or anger he couldn't tell.

"Let's go." Kirito said, getting up from the bed. He stopped when Agil's eyes laid on something past him and froze there, apparently mesmerized. Kirito looked back too and saw the one thing he had forgotten about all this time, a sleeping Sinon lying there with all her exhaustion apparent on her sleeping face. A sudden guilt filled him as he looked at the sleeping girl's face. If he died, what would happen to her? Surely she'd be put under someone else, but he didn't want to imagine what kind of treatment she would receive.

"He... The Emperor sent her to me as a 'gift' yesterday. I guess he thought it might be something like a reward for my hard work before giving me a test." He said, walking over to the door. Agil was still stuck on Sinon for a moment longer before looking at Kirito with a raised eyebrow. He didn't get it for a moment until he looked down at himself. He was only in his underwear, while Sinon was wearing a shirt that just barely covered her chest, something he had made for her from the rags she had come to him in, and underwear. His mind put it together quickly and he felt a little embarrassment rise up in him.

"Nothing happened." He said quickly, now actually kind of wanting to leave. Agil didn't say a thing, just nodded and walked to the door. He didn't know whether Agil had believed him or not, but from the small glint in the man's eyes as they looked at each other he had a feeling that what he had said wasn't being taken with a grain of salt. A scowl came upon his face as he left the room, Agil trailing not far behind and overtaking him with his longer stride.

"You're getting your own special set of gear this time. Courtesy of the Emperor." Agil said after long minutes in silence. He blinked in surprise, not expecting this.

"My own gear? What kind of gear?" He asked.

"Well, maybe armor. A weapon. Possibly just some clothes to wear out there." Agil replied, the vagueness telling Kirito that even he didn't know the specifics. It bugged him that Heathcliff was giving him something that, if he was being honest with himself, would probably save his life. He could barely stand the thought of him sending Sinon there, although he could tolerate it on some level simply because she was there against her own will and didn't make bad company. Something more, something like this, felt like an insult.

"Agil, if I die here... could you make sure that she's not mistreated?" He asked, the possibility that he could die entering his mind again.

"I don't know what I can really do, but I'll figure something out." Agil replied. It gave him some peace as Agil beckoned him into a room and then promptly shut the door behind him. He looked around the space and saw that it wasn't occupied by much save for a table and a chair. On the table there was what Agil had said before, clothes and a weapon. He walked over and looked through the clothes in surprise. A pair of fingerless black gloves, a grey shirt with shortened sleeves, a steel chestplate with a crescent moon design on the front, a dark blue trench coat with padding and studs that covered his shoulders and part of his back, a pair of black pants, and a matching pair black boots.

_Not really armor... the chestplate sure but the rest are just regular clothes. If I get hit I'm a dead man._ He thought with a frown. Still, he couldn't complain as he put the clothing on. It was light and cool, even the coat seemed to breathe so that he didn't feel hot. Once he was dressed his eyes rested on the last item on the table, a sword in a sheath. The sheathe had appropriate straps to put on his back and he picked it up. Before he put it on he drew the blade, looking at it with a measure of distrust. It was like the one he used for practicing in that it was a longsword that only needed a single hand to be wielded properly. It was a thin blade with a diamond-shaped tip and a guard that looked like two slightly curved horns coming from the handle. But it didn't feel as impractical as he thought it was at a first glance, the weight feeling nice as he took a practice swing.

_Maybe... just maybe._ He thought as he sheathed the blade and put on the sheath itself, letting the handle of the sword peak over his right shoulder.

* * *

Kirito waited for the gate to open, feeling his heart beat harder and faster as he stood there. His palms were beginning to sweat in his gloves and his mouth was beginning to dry up in the heat, despite the coolness of his 'magic armor,' Agil had called it that when he had seen the clothing after Kirito had come out of the room. It was only made worse by the crowd he could hear gathering outside, as the growing rumble the people generated made the nervousness in the pit of his stomach only knot so infinitely tight he thought it might choke him to death right then and there to save Eugene the trouble of running him through.

_Stop it. I can't die here._ He thought, his hands balling into fists. He didn't want to die yet, but at the same time he couldn't say with any confidence that he could kill someone... at least not now that he knew he absolutely had to. He knew he could do it to Heathcliff when the time came, the hatred inside of him and the last memory he had of his sister ensured this, but Eugene wasn't his enemy. The two were merely brought together in an arena and told to fight. Kirito didn't know if he could go through with it if it came to that. His uncertainty only increased further as the gate began to slide open.

"And here they come, two titans of the arena!" The same announcer as before shouted as Kirito walked out. He saw his opponent, Eugene, walking out opposite him. The man was, again, taller than Kirito was by about maybe a head and a half. He wore armor as crimson as his hair with golden trim and his face was tanned and weathered. It was the man's eyes that told Kirito that he was against a true warrior though, as the little pinpricks spoke of the horrors of war even from the distance they were at. Kirito's own eyes flicked to the sword on Eugene's hip, a longsword like his own although it appeared to be a two-handed weapon rather than his admittedly eccentric one-handed blade.

"Now, these two have overcome impossible odds and finally have met! We will see which one of them answers the call. Now, gladiators, what will it be...? TRIUMPH. OR. DIE?!" The announcer's voice whipped the crowd into a frenzy and Kirito frowned. Having two people kill each other for entertainment... what kind of country was Aincrad that something so vile was considered a pastime?

"Well met, young man." Eugene called to him, startling him slightly. Kirito nodded, not sure what he should say.

"I see that you're also from our homeland. I see that without my presence the kingdom has fallen... it truly saddens me to know this. But I am glad to see there are at least survivors, no matter how horrible their fate may be." Eugene said, drawing his sword. Kirito did the same, falling into his practiced stance with strange ease. The tension in the air was thick, so much so that it almost felt like the midday heat was bearing down on the arena. The crowd had fallen silent, watching the two sizing each other up.

This tension shattered as the two ran at each other. Kirito's speed outmatched Eugene's and the younger swordsman was there first, his slashes coming in rapidly. The older man was surprised at the skill the boy displayed and was immediately forced to be defensive, blocking almost as rapidly as Kirito could strike. Their blades locked as the two moved to cleave the other's head off, their blades shaking slightly as they matched strength.

"You are skilled for one so young. I truly applaud your talents." Eugene said. Kirito cracked a smile despite not feeling any kind of joy.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself." He replied, jumping away just before he lost their contest of strength. He already knew he was no match for Eugene when it came to raw power, so he would have to use his smaller size and lighter body to his advantage, striking so much that the other man had very little chance to use the crimson blade he held.

_I can win this without using any kind of special power. I don't have to resort to anything like that. I want to prove that to myself._ He said, as if challenging what Heathcliff wanted him to be. He had realized during training that his Sword Art was what Heathcliff really wanted to be strong. Whether to exploit it or any other kind of device the man was hiding, Kirito didn't want any part of it. He had resolved himself some time ago to forgo his Sword Art and simply use his own strength to fight.

His resolve renewed, he charged with his blade already beginning its next arc. The two longswords clashed again and again, sparks flying as the two fought on, seemingly on the same level as each other. But the tide of battle seemed to turn as Eugene struck, forcing Kirito back a step. The boy's eyes widened and he finally saw the calculated focus in Eugene's eyes. He cursed at himself as he sidestepped a slash, realizing that Eugene had been trying to get a read on him the entire time, and now that he had he was ready to attack.

Kirito gritted his teeth and readied himself. There was nothing more he could do but wait for an opening of his own and start to learn to read Eugene's strikes as well. As he moved to block his heart stopped. Eugene's blade, which was moving as if to strike his sword, suddenly slipped through as if Kirito's sword didn't even exist. He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and swung blindly at Eugene, which caused the man to retreat back slightly. Kirito took a quick glance at his shoulder. It wasn't cut thanks to the clothing's protection but the clothing itself looked a bit worse for wear now. He could take that thanks to the extra padding there, but another would cut through... and a strike anywhere else would probably get through as well.

_How... how did he do that?_ He thought as he looked at Eugene, who seemed content to let him wonder. Kirito's teeth gritted together and he rushed in again, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he attacked. He tried to redouble his speed but it didn't seem to matter as Eugene blocked and parried excellently, giving Kirito a few minor cuts in retaliation with his apparent phantom blade. This only frustrated him and his slashes became sloppier as this made his focus waver and his muscles began to tire from keeping up the constant speed of his assault. It came to an end as Eugene parried his blade during a stab while stepping to the side, causing him to stumble forward.

"You put up a valiant effort. Die knowing that your final moments will never be forgotten." Eugene said. Kirito barely registered it though... the entirety of his senses was now focused on the ripping, burning pain in his back. He fell to the ground, dropping his sword as he grip faltered. The pain was blinding and he could feel something warm and wet spreading in his coat and shirt, weighing his body down even more. He reached for his sword, gritting his teeth as he willed himself to stay conscious.

_No... it can't end here... it's barely... even begun..._ He thought as darkness closed in on him. He almost thought he could hear Eugene's blade cutting the air as it arced down to take his head, ending his life and his ambitions... except Eugene's blade met with Kirito's before it could connect with the boy's neck.

"Wh-what?!" Eugene said, eyes widening. Kirito's sword was gripped in his hand, where he had feebly grabbed it just before he had appeared to go limp, His right arm was shaking with the effort of stopping Eugene's sword, which in it's owner's shock had lost most of the downward force it carried. Kirito pushed away Eugene's sword and slashed blindly, which caused the man to retreat back as he stared at the boy wide eyed.

"N-no... not... yet. I... I can't... I can't die... not until... I've... I've done it..." Kirito said, his voice merely a gravely whisper. He braced his left hand against the ground and was on his hands and knees. Then he was standing, leaning back slightly as he stared up at the sky. He wobbled slightly on his feet before his body snapped forward, his dark eyes blank of the life that they had held before. Now the only thing that Kirito's eyes contained was a deep, black intent to kill.

"Dear gods..." Eugene said as he stared at Kirito.

"I... I have to... to do it. Live... to destroy... that man... to... to kill... him..." He said, his body centering. Kirito suddenly shot forward with speed his shouldn't have rightfully been capable of in his injured state, catching Eugene off guard as Kirito's blade flashed toward him. The slash was blocked but the impacted caused a ringing that reverberated as their blades clashed over and over again, Kirito's attacks faster and more savage than before.

Eugene regained his composure after a few moments of combat, his eyes focusing on the boy once again. As Kirito slashed Eugene did as well... however this time Eugene's sword bounced off of Kirito's and he was thrown entirely off balance. He saw the boy spin about and the slash, a perfectly executed diagonal slash from Eugene's left hip, from the glowing sword ripped through the man's armor, drawing blood that splattered out onto Kirito and the ground before them. Eugene stumbled back but stayed on his feet, determined to do at least that. He looked up and saw the boy stalking toward him, blade no longer glowing and covered in crimson. The two locked eyes and Eugene could tell the boy's innocence, or whatever had remained of it, was now gone, buried under the desire to win, the need to live... until suddenly the boy seemed to regain himself. For just a moment, his eyes were saying to the man that... that he was sorry that it had to happen.

Eugene couldn't help but smile as the glowing blade came at him, his own blade shattering as he tried to stop the strike.

* * *

**Yeah... like I said, this could get darker. Not too long, a nice fight to tie over the action junkies and something to show the beginning of what we'll call Kirito's Descent. I won't spoil any details about it though, since they're, well, important plot stuff. Also, as a service announcement, all the previous sections have been re-edited to catch as many small mistakes as possible. I do type these up when I'm kind of tired so things slip through, so hopefully it makes reading them more enjoyable... and I've talked too long, so bye-byes now!**


	6. Memories Through the Cracks

He fell back onto his bed with an arm over his eyes. He didn't dare close them, however, as if he did he was sure to see the face of the man he had just fought. Four people. That's how many had fallen to his sword now. Eugene's smile, one full of the peace that only acceptance of one's fate can bring, still lingered painfully in his mind's eye even now. He had only been able to sleep for the past two weeks because of Sinon's presence providing some comfort.

"Kirito?" Came her voice as if to pull him back from the edge.

"I'm going to the grounds. Would you like to come?" He said as he sat up, standing soon after. She looked at him similarly to how he had on the day they had met, her eyes containing confusion and debate while her face showed none of it.

"If you'd allow it." She said after a few moments, nodding as well. He nodded in turn and motioned for her to get the boots she had placed in the corner for whenever she had to go out of the room. She went over and slipped them on before going to his side as he opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said. Once again she seemed a little taken off guard by his respect for her but went through the door as he followed. He looked down at himself as he turned to shut the door. He was still dressed entirely for combat, not having bothered to take any of the gear off when he had gotten back to the room save for the sword. He debated changing into more casual clothing for a moment before discarding the notion. If he was going to be seen as a warrior he figured looking ready at all times might help.

He turned and led the way, no longer needing Agil to get to where he wanted to go. He was still surprised that he was allowed to wander as freely as he was, in the earlier days when he wasn't so exhausted from training he would go about and look for possible ways to get to a place where Heathcliff might be without success. He had noted that his freedom was to the point where only trying to leave the building for the city outside and go to a few key areas in the building itself were restricted to him. He had often wondered if this was because Heathcliff valued him and wanted him to feel like he had more freedoms than most, but another point crossed his mind that erased the thought.

_I might have a longer leash but to him I'm still a slave with a collar..._ He thought, taking a glance to the side. He realized the restriction that Sinon's presence had put on him during the nights when he couldn't get to sleep no matter how tired he felt. If he was gone she could be put to work for someone far crueler than he, or perhaps even worse than that be offered up to the 'clubs' that he had heard whispers of. He tried not to think about what a girl like her could go through in a place like this. The thought that he really didn't even know what this place was crossed his mind as they exited into the training grounds. He thought to possibly ask one of the other gladiators when he got the chance.

"And what are you doing here, boy?" The words were spat at his back with a venomous tone. He turned to see a man in solid white armor with a red trim and a white cape held by two red pieces of metal with white crosses on them. His face was angular with sunken cheeks and a pale complexion that, along with his stringy light brown hair that hung down in two large bangs, made him look like some kind of specter.

"I'm here for training, just like the rest of them." He said, keeping his voice level. It seemed to throw the man off a little but he glared at Kirito with daggers in his eyes.

"So, you're the one that fought today in the arena by the way you're dressed. Little 'prodigy', or so I'm told. Well let me tell you something, boy, you're not permitted to be here right now. My scheduling allows for no more people than are here right now, so return to the room you were given." The man said.

"There've been a lot more people here than this on plenty of other days. It's a waste of space if there's not more people here." Kirito said, not backing down. This seemed to only infuriate the man more and he stalked away, his armor clinking as he walked.

"Jeez Kirito, you trying to get yourself killed?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Klein standing there with a practice sword on his shoulder and in casual clothing, a tan woven shirt and a pair of loose pants, and looking at him with concern.

"No, not really." He replied, looking away slightly. He had a hard time facing Klein now, although he couldn't really understand why. It was like some kind of wall had come up around him when he had killed Eugene, one that not many people would ever get through.

"Well if you don't talk to people like him with some respect even I won't be able to vouch for you." Klein said despite looking and sounding as if he didn't agree with what he had just said.

"Why's it matter?" He asked, frowning.

"He's one of the Knights of Blood Oath. They're the Emperor's personal army that's got a load of bad rumors floating around about them. But one thing's that's known for sure is that they're monstrously skilled. So if one of them decides to turn their sword on you then it's not gonna be pretty." Klein explained. Kirito pondered this for a moment, wondering if this was really true. He didn't doubt Klein's initial explanation but he did doubt the supposed skill of these people. The man hadn't seemed that intimidating and he had begun to get a sense for when he was outclassed.

"Who was that guy anyway? Like, his name." Kirito asked, having nothing better in mind to ask.

"Kuradeel. Apparently sent here to 'manage' the training grounds. Really I think he's here to manage _you_." Klein replied. This made Kirito's blood freeze and boil at the same time.

"Manage me? Why would I need managing?" He asked defensively.

"Ever since you came back from that first match you seem... a little different. You're definitely more powerful than you appear and you've shown that you're not afraid to kill. Maybe it makes some people nervous." Sinon said, surprising both of them. Kirito cursed himself for not once realizing that could be a possibility. He had been careful not to rely on his Sword Art but in the most troubling of moments, such as when he had nearly lost to Eugene. That had taught him surviving was more important than some stubborn and misguided pride.

"I can definitely see that. I've been to two of your matches, you know... and the Emperor's apparently been at all of them. Maybe he sees you as a threat." Klein said, nodding.

"Well, I'm not. I might be able to swing a sword around but the man's got an army in this place. It's not like I'll ever get a chance to do anything." He said, knowing full well he was telling a lie. Well, somewhat. He would _try_, although he might not succeed in getting close enough to kill the man. Still it seemed good enough as Klein relaxed and patted Kirito on the shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. We can forget about it with a bit of practice. How about I go easy on you since you had a match today, huh?" Klein said, grinning. Kirito couldn't help but return Klein's infectious grin despite the distance he felt between them and nodded, the two of them heading for the little hut that contained all the practice weapons, trailed by Sinon.

"By the way Klein, where are we right now?" He asked as they entered the hut.

"Well, this is where prisoners are kept. Prisoners of war, criminals, radicals... all different kinds. Some become gladiators, some are kept to rot down there... most are executed." He said, shuddering a little. Kirito understood why, none of those options seemed appealing... although he had to admit at least the first had it's perks.

"But, wait, I don't live in any kind of cell like the others say they do. I live by myself in a room up high looking over the city." Kirito said, wondering how the building around them could be that high when it barely went up high enough to prevent him from seeing the arena. He looked about as they exited the hut with practice swords in hand and found he was right. The structure around them couldn't be where he lived, it wouldn't be tall enough for the view he had of the tops of buildings in the city.

"You do?" Klein asked in surprise. Kirito noticed that Klein's face contorted a little as if he was contemplating something rather hard, or merely holding in having to relieve himself. For a moment it was hard to tell.

"Spit it out." Kirito said after Klein stopped in the middle of the training ground with that look still plastered across his face..

"That means you're living up in the castle." Klein said, frowning. "But why would a gladiator be allowed to live in Granzam Keep? I know you're skilled, but what could've made the Emperor decide to let you live there?" Kirito thought about this himself as he shrugged. But he could guess the reason why. He needed to be controlled, and having him be so close was an even better way of leashing him than 'giving' him Sinon did.

_Dammit... of course that's what it is._ He thought as he and Klein squared off. Kirito forced the matter from his mind entirely, figuring there wasn't really anything he could do about it anyway and he would just have to let out his frustrations with the situation another way. This way.

He rushed Klein, his blade arcing in from a low diagonal slash at Klein's leg. After a quick hop back to avoid the strike Klein tried a quick slash at Kirito's sword arm but the boy had carried the motion of his previous slash and reversed it into an upwards diagonal slash, meeting Klein's blade and knocking it away. Kirito performed the same backwards hop as Klein had earlier, using it for the same reason Klein had and another reason all his own. As his feet landed on the ground he regained his footing and thrusted his blade in a fast stab at Klein's chest. The maneuver caught the man off guard and he was caught in the left arm trying to block the strike.

"You getting sloppy?" Kirito asked, smirking. Klein grumbled but looked at Kirito with respect, seeing how he had grown in such a short time.

"Well, you're gonna have to look for someone else to beat into the ground. I've done all I can to teach you." Klein said, shrugging. Kirito laughed, catching himself slightly as he did. He was forced to realize he hadn't laughed genuinely ever since his victory over Eugene.

_Maybe that's what Sinon meant by 'different'._ He said, taking a glance back at the girl. His eyes widened as he saw her standing there with a bow in her hands, taking aim at some targets at the other end of the training ground. He had lost track of her for a moment during his quick match with Klein but he hadn't expected her to be doing practicing herself, especially since she was a servant girl. However, looking at her holding the bow and slowly pulling back the drawstring, as if testing herself, he noticed she had a silent grace and deadliness about her that he hadn't noticed before... or that she had kept very well hidden.

"Girl! Don't you dare touch that equipment." A harsh shout came from behind him. He turned to see the ghoulish looking man in armor, Kuradeel, marching toward where Sinon with daggers in his eyes, a hand on the sword at his hip. When Kirito looked back Sinon had dropped the bow, her eyes wide with realization in them as if she had been deadened to her surroundings when holding the weapon. Before he could even start walking over to get her away Kuradeel was there, unbridled fury on his face.

"You're not fit to touch something that even these lowly worms here use! Know your place, bitch!" He screamed, backhanding her across the face. Kirito's eyes widened and he felt something rise inside of him. It wasn't fiery anger, more like... icy cold, killer instinct.

"I-I'm so s-sorry sir." Sinon said, sounding stunned from the hit. She had remained on her feet, wobbling a little, and Kuradeel's arm came back again.

"On your knees you worthless trash!" He said, hitting her even harder than before. This time she did fall onto her back, groaning as she held her head where she had been hit. Kuradeel advanced forward and made as if to kick her when something presented itself at his right shoulder.

"If you value your life, you'll get away from her. _Now_." Kirito said, his eyes empty of any emotion or even life. Kuradeel scoffed, turning around to face Kirito with the same hatred on his face.

"Boy, I've been asked not to harm you but if you become disobedient then I will put you in your place just like that trash. Now take that blunted toy out of my face." Kuradeel said, sounding as if he was trying to contain some of his anger and look more civilized for some reason. Kirito didn't move the blunted practice sword even a little, just kept boring into Kuradeel with the same dead eyes that were only barely containing the swirling blizzard of his own hatred inside.

"I said lower the sword, boy." Kuradeel growled, obviously on the edge of another outburst. Kirito's next move was almost too fast to follow, the sword flashing blue as he swung it at Kuradeel's face. The man's eyes widened and the blade was at Kirito's side, the only indication the move had even happened was that there was now a fresh gash in Kuradeel's cheek. The man stumbled to the side, his anger replaced by confusion as he felt his face, which was leaking fresh blood through the wound he had just received from a blunted sword. Kirito moved past him and knelt next to Sinon, holding his hand out to her wordlessly.

"K-Kirito... I'm sorry..." She said, looking down guiltily. He smiled, the humanity returning to his face in an instant.

"Are you okay, Sinon?" He asked softly. She nodded and reached out to take his hand when she froze, her eyes wide. Kirito wasn't able to turn in time to see Kuradeel slashing at him, although he heard Klein shout to him and Sinon's gasp, as well as felt the blade rip into his flesh. He nearly lost his grip on his own sword and was now down on all fours, his vision blurring from blood loss.

_I can't seem to keep myself healthy for long_. He thought with some morbid humor. He could still feel that swirling, dark emotion inside and in his moment of weakness it was growing closer to taking over him more so than ever before. He gritted his teeth, willed himself to stay conscious, but it wouldn't work. His mind blanked and soon he was consumed in the howling storm... and stood a little shakily.

"I figured that wouldn't finish you, bastard. Not after you survived such a fatal blow from the pig Eugene." Kuradeel said, taking a step back.

"I am sword..." Kirito muttered, his grip tightening the handle of his blunted weapon. Kuradeel looked at him with slight confusion before his anger resurfaced and he struck. Kirito suddenly did an about face, the two blades clashing together and being knocked back. Kirito planted his feet down and stabbed Kuradeel in the chest when he was off balance, knocking him away.

"I fear not man nor beast..." He muttered again, looking at Kuradeel with those empty eyes again. Kuradeel, now a little shaken by the soulless look in the boy's eyes, backed up another step. Kirito rushed forward, his blade arcing toward Kuradeel's sword arm. The man couldn't stop the strike and it crushed in his armor with the force behind it, nearly breaking the arm underneath the metal.

"I am a tool to destroy these." Kirito said, his voice growing stronger. His blade started moving faster, hitting Kuradeel over and over in the ribs, stomach, arms, legs, and even a few blows to the head. With his arm nearly crushed in his armor Kuradeel couldn't defend and was brought to his knees.

"I am sword, and I shall rend you from the world." He finished, raising his blade into the air. It radiated blue energy, crackling. Kuradeel's eyes widened and he whimpered, however he had nothing to fear. Kirito was hit in the back by Klein, sending the off balance boy tumbling away as he lost his grip on the sword. He remained still save for his breathing as he laid there and stared at the ground wordlessly. Sinon got up and ran over to him, bending down to help him up to get treatment for his wound.

"I'll call for a team of healers for you, sir." Klein said, his voice stony and cold. He took a glance over in Kirito's direction, seeing that he was in Sinon's care now as he was carried away, before walking off. Kuradeel, sitting there with tears flowing from his eyes that had leaked out in his pure terror of death, now glared hatefully at the boy's back, silently swearing vengeance against the boy that had just humiliated him.

* * *

"Kazuto! Mom told you to bring in the water!" Sugu called to him from the house as he tended to the fields, his hands sheathed in worn gloves as he worked in the dirt.

"I told her I'd get it when I'm done with this." He called back, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he continued to weed the crops. He had chosen to go shirtless thanks to the sweltering heat, the summer months bringing the sun's full wrath down upon where he lived. He took another swipe at his forehead as he breathed out a sigh, thinking that if this day was going to drag on for too much longer then he should take a break now to spare his muscles later. He was already feeling sore in his shoulders from constantly pulling up weeds then depositing them in a basket to be burned in the hearth when they needed dinner.

"Kazuto, now! Mom and I need to do laundry!" Sugu called, sounding less patient. He sighed in frustration and stood himself up, once again wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." He said, walking from the fields toward the little one storey house that stood a little ways from the fields. He saw his sister standing there waiting for him, dressed in breeches and a shirt simply due to the heat. Her hair was like his, black, although it wasn't quite as eternally messy and so unwilling to be tamed, therefore it was pulled back into a bun. Her green eyes looked at him smartly, as if she knew something he didn't. Although that part wasn't very unusual.

"Where're the buckets?" He asked, taking off the gloves and running a hand through his hair to let some of the heat out from the mop atop his head.

"Over by the shed. Here, go and change into some fresh clothes so what you've got can be washed." She said. He tossed her his shirt, which he had around his shoulders to prevent his neck from burning. She caught the shirt and he walked past her, going into the house to get a pair of short pants that would be suitable for the walk to the river. Finding some he slipped out of his dirty work pants and into the cooler fabric of the short pants, stretching himself out so his sore shoulders would relax a bit.

"They're inside. You know where I'll be." He called as he ran out of the house toward the small shed they kept for tools. Shed was, admittedly, an overstatement. It was more like a shack thrown together from whatever wood was left over from building the house. But it was something and so they used what they had.

_Things would be so much easier if mom and dad were alive..._ He thought with a frown as he saw the buckets and the stick that went between the two handles. He picked the entire thing up, the load light for the time being, and started off in the direction of the river. He actually liked these walks. They gave him time to think about things, something that he didn't really get with all the work he had to do as his uncle's farm hand. He had been doing the same thing day in and day out for so long he couldn't remember anymore. It really was beginning to wear on him, especially since he had been thinking about his parents more lately. Not to mention that soon he would be of age and could start courting girls that were his age, although he didn't think he would have any luck there since he was little more than a poor farm boy.

_I'd probably have better luck trying to single handedly end the war._ He thought with a chuckle to himself. Although that prospect seemed easier than trying to flirt with girls, the war was actually something that weighed heavily on him. It had stolen many things from him despite the entirety of his life not even meeting half of the years it had been going on. He wanted to go out and fight for his kingdom in his younger years, even now he still had remnants of that desire somewhere inside of him, but at this point in his life he was smart enough to know going to war would just be throwing his life away. Besides, despite his good physical condition from farm work he probably wouldn't make it through the basic training, let alone get to the battlefield.

As he came to the river he decided that this was where he would take his break. He laid the buckets down and then laid himself down, the grass beside the riverbank cool thanks to the small amount of moisture it got. The white noise of the river going slowly lulled him into a trance where he was simply just another part of the river, going along with the flow of things instead of trying to fight back. He almost accepted that he would probably end up either alone or with a wife that was the daughter of another poor farmer. He nearly believed that he was never going to do anything substantial with his existence. He almost wanted to just lie there for the rest of his life and drift away...

And when his eyes snapped open he saw the orange sky and realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had fallen asleep. He sat up and yawned, unable to help himself despite his urgency. He got himself up and went to the riverbank, bending down and splashing his face with some cold water to wake himself up fully. Then he went and got the buckets, filling both up and hefting them onto his shoulders via the carrying stick. It was heavy but he could manage it and started walking, trying not to spill too much with the rocking of his body as he went along.

"I'm dead..." He muttered, looking up at the sky as it got ever darker. He had picked up his pace a little and the buckets rocked back and forth slightly, spilling some of their contents. He cursed but walked a bit faster still, not wanting to get in even more trouble for being back after dark.

And that's when he noticed that there was something blotting out the remaining light coming from the sun. It was in the direction he was going, a large black pillar going into the sky. The wind blew into his face and he smelled a familiar scent, the smell of...

"Oh no." He said, dropping the buckets of water and breaking out into a full sprint toward the farmhouse. He could clearly see what was creating the pillar of smoke minutes later, the fields of the farm burning endlessly, fueled by the remaining dry heat of the day. His attention locked on the farmhouse, however, as that's where his real fears were. The door was ripped off of its hinges, on the floor on the inside. He saw the gleam of metal in the fire and heard a scream as a body hit the floor. He saw his uncle lying there, dead, with blood flowing from a stab wound in his chest. His aunt and Sugu were backed against a wall, the soldiers grasping his aunt's shoulder.

"C'mon darling, we only want to have a little fun." The one holding his aunt said, his helmet off to reveal a head of greasy brown hair, but that was all he could see from where he was standing. His eyes were wide and his heartbeat suddenly became the only thing in his ears. He knew what was about to happen. They would either kill him or capture him to be a slave for their army. They would violate his aunt and sister right in front of him as torture, and that was something he knew deep down in his heart he couldn't take. Not Suguha. Not his precious sister. He shook, although it wasn't quite from fear. It was anger that caused his body to shake, his breath to come quickly.

He saw the sword on the ground, likely dropped by his uncle when the door had been kicked in, and picked it up. It was heavy in his arms, his body a bit weary from the running he had done to get here so quickly. He almost stopped believing he could do anything, was ready to accept his fate like he had been when he had fallen asleep at the river. However something deep inside of him snapped at the notion as he locked eyes with his sister, the terror in her face fueling the icy fury he felt inside of him.

"Get away from them, you bastards." He growled, raising the sword. The soldiers turned, surprised that there was anyone there as he had been quiet coming in.

"Oh, a little hero, huh? What've you got there, boy? The sword that old man was using?" The soldier that had been pinning his aunt down said, swaggering over. "Well let me tell you something, that thing is a blunt piece of shit that won't make a-" The man stopped talking as he got close and the sword Kazuto was holding was shoved into the soldier's neck.

"I said _get away from them_." He said, removing the soldier's head as he looked at the others with soulless, empty eyes that seemed to hunger for blood.

"Wh-what the hell?!" One of them shouted, all of the soldiers drawing their weapons. Kazuto attacked regardless, hitting the closest one with a crushing blow to the chest that crushed his armor in despite not cutting through it, doing an equally efficient job of kill him as his chest caved in under the force. Kazuto swung wildly, his attacks aimed for the men that would have hurt his sister, his precious sister, his only family left in the world, his only reason left to live.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He said, each word punctuated by a slash with the blade. It was dulled, like the first soldier had said, but Kazuto's strength had become so great it didn't even matter since he was breaking bones and denting armor as he attacked.

Power. He wanted the power to destroy them. To protect his sister and his aunt. To protect what mattered to him. That was all he had left, all he could do. He had to keep going, to swing this blade and kill them. He wouldn't lose, wouldn't roll over and die. That option wasn't what he wanted, he couldn't just accept whatever happened to him anymore.

"All of you die!" He screamed, smashing his sword into a soldier's blade. His weapon broke and he stumbled forward, being hit in the back of the head by the pommel of a sword. He received kicks punches from armored legs and fists that crushed him, slowly beating down his body that tried to fight back as his determination pushed him onward. Finally though even that wasn't enough and he cried in pain as a kick hit him in the ribs, his vision blurring with horrible pain. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the end. He could almost feel the sword being raised up when he heard the clinking of armor.

"Wait." A cool, commanding male voice said as there were footsteps in his direction. He didn't dare open his eyes to see who it was.

"General Nobuyuki! Sir! I was about to execute this boy for killing several of my men. I'm not sure how he managed it but-" Something metallic hit the floor and the man stopped speaking, cut off.

"The Emperor will be interested in this one. Take him alive. The girl too, just in case she's similar. Besides... I wouldn't mind a little taste of that." The man, Nobuyuki, said with a chuckle. He felt hands grab him as the fury rose back up in him and he clawed his way from their grips, eyes opening wide as he screamed wordlessly, trying to force it out of his broken chest.

"S-Suguha! Sugu!" He screamed, reaching his hand out to her. She was being taken as well, her cries of horrified protest mingling with Kazuto's screams of agony and desperation. She looked at his hand and reached out for him despite the many hands that now pulled him away.

"Kazuto! Help me please, Kazuto!" Was the last thing he heard as the world went entirely black, his head snapping about as he was struck from the side.

* * *

Cloudy consciousness returned to him as the dream ended. He felt cold, numbed throughout by not only what he had just relived but because of the wound he could feel on his back. It didn't hurt anymore, not exactly anyway. What hurt was the realization that he was probably dead and this was some cruel version of hell where he would more than likely keep reliving that horrible day over and over again. His failure, the one that had cost him his life...

_Or... or did it? Maybe... maybe somewhere deep down I finally felt alive again. Fighting for something, even if it was my life and her life... Sugu's life._ He thought, beginning to feel as his mind left that void of semi-consciousness. A wave of heat washed over him, especially his back, and it was rather soothing despite how it made his back itch terribly. He squeezed his eyelids tightly together like a child not wanting to wake up. Finally though the itch was too much to ignore and his eyes opened, seeing a darkened room around him that looked a little familiar to his dazed mind. Slowly events began to replay from earlier in the day, the last thing crossing his memory the moment when Kuradeel's sword had sliced his back open and he had passed out.

"Mmm..." He groaned, trying to say something but finding his mouth wouldn't listen to him.

"K-Kirito? Are you awake?" He heard someone ask behind him. Their voice was feminine, although more so than he remembered it... something about her tone...

"Si... no...n?" He croaked out, his dry lips only parting a little. She gasped and he felt something wet on his back that cooled it for a moment from the wave of heat that persisted over his skin. He turned his head with all the strength he could muster and saw Sinon's hands close to his back, half of the wound he had received already gone with the other half slowly stitching itself back together seamlessly. Around her hands was a soft green glow that seeped into his skin, producing the healing effects. His eyes widened a little and he opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't manage it properly, his throat so dry it felt like a mixture of sandpaper and razor blades.

"Let me prop you up so you can drink something." She said, her voice much softer than its usual slightly hardened edge. She helped him through the painstaking process of sitting up, but eventually he was up and she raised a glass to his lips. He drank, draining it slowly although he was eager for more. He coughed and sputtered for a moment once he was done, his breathing heavy and the skin on his back feeling tight in the areas where the wound used to be.

"How... how long have I been... sleeping?" He managed to ask through his panting.

"About three days. I've been... repairing the damage that man did to you, but it's slow. And hard." She said, looking down. "I... I'm so sorry, Kirito. If I wasn't messing around then you wouldn't have had to have gotten hurt so badly. I-I..." She stopped, her hands balled into fists so tight that her knuckles had turned bone white. He heard her let a small hic out and a few moments later a few glittering droplets fell from her face. He couldn't take it anymore and reached out, putting his hands over her's and giving a soft squeeze.

"I'm alright. I'll live through something like this, no problem." He said, smiling tiredly. She looked up at him, her eyes lined with tears and filled with the pain of one that knows loss and doesn't want it to happen again.

_I must be the first person that's really shown her any kindness since she was taken from her home._ He thought as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice that in the beams of moonlight that came in through the windows they seemed to sparkle like gems. He saw the tracks the tears had left on her cheeks and reached his right hand up, wiping the wetness away with his fingers. Her skin was soft to the touch despite how much she appeared to have worked, and it made him crave something he knew should be the farthest thing from his mind. It didn't help this when she reached her hand up and held his there, taking a shuddering breath.

"I thought you were going to die, honestly. I... I don't want to lose anything else, _anyone_ else. At least not while I'm supposed to be taking care of you." She said, adding the last part almost like an afterthought. It was hard for him to say anything in return. They had only known each other a few short weeks but something about her made this seem... normal. Easy. As if they had known each other so long that exchanges like this, that worrying about each other's lives, was commonplace between them.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I won't be reckless again." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her there till her breathing stopped being so erratic and her hands had released him. He released her as well, now starting to realize that they were very close together.

"So... you're a Sorcerer?" He asked, now realizing the issue he had wanted to address when he had seen her glowing hands. She blinked, looking at him as if he had said something insane.

"Ah, yeah... that..." She said, sounding a bit more relaxed than usual with her words.

"You've been healing me with magic, then?" He asked, realizing why he wasn't feeling that much pain from his wound and why it itched so terribly. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"I'm not that good of a healer but I'm not bad. Really I'm the best at magic when I've got a bow in my hands." She said, sounding guilty. His mind jumped back to the hazy memory of her standing there with the practice bow, looking more elegant than he had ever seen her as she simply pulled back the drawstring like she had an arrow, her eyes focused and clear of any hesitations she might have.

"I could tell. You look good with a bow in your hands." He said, smiling at her. She looked off to the side, the slightest pink rising in her cheeks as she avoided his eyes.

"Well... let me finish what I was doing, at the least. That way I can put your bandages back on." She said. With a nod from him she got behind him and the heat once more crashed over his skin, seeming to erase the pain where it went. It was a bit hard for him to ignore that it was her hands that was the source of this heat, an idea that fascinated him and made him a little nervous.

"Okay. All done for today. It should be gone the day after next if I keep this up." She said, grabbing a roll of bandages. As she bandaged him up he tried to ignore how close she was, as well as think about the fact that she was a Sorcerer, someone that could use magic...

_And someone that could help me take my revenge..._ He thought.

* * *

**Wow, I had to dig kind of deep to write this one. The emotions that come with having to kill for the first time for your family's life and your own makes for some powerful feels. Really, it hits me right in the chest, and I had to re-read it to edit too. Anyway, sorry things like that get to me. Anyway, hoped everyone enjoyed.**


	7. Moments of Different Kinds

Two days of bed rest had done a few things to Kirito. The first was that it had given his wound time to heal. The second was that it allowed him to truly rest for the first time in probably about a month and a half. The third was that it had given him a lot of time to think about what had happened and what it was he wanted to do. Of course, that hadn't come to much more of a conclusion then 'take revenge,' but at least it was something that he could focus on. And the fourth and final was, despite the rest, he was bored. Extremely bored. It was a special kind of boredom that didn't even allow him to get up and do anything properly. Sinon had told him earlier that he was fine to move around now as long as he didn't strain himself but knowing him that's the first thing he would start doing, whether because he went overboard during training or he was called out by Heathcliff to fight again. He sighed in frustration and put an arm over his eyes, wanting to block out the insistent sunlight that seem to say to him to get up and do something, although it wouldn't tell him what he should do.

"Kirito? Are you okay?" He heard Sinon ask from across the room as the door opened up, having returned from the kitchens where she had gone to get them both lunch. He moved his arm and sat himself up slowly as she came over, his back still feeling a little uncomfortable even though it was fully healed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, running a hand back through his hair to push his bangs out of his face, which had grown a lot longer in the past few weeks. Sinon came over and set the tray of food down on the nightstand beside the bed and took her usual seat beside the bed in the wooden chair she had moved from the table on the left side of the room.

"The cook's aid, Silica, gave me a bit extra and said she hopes you get well." Sinon said as she removed the lid from the tray of food. There was more than usual and the smell rising up from the meat, potatoes, vegetables, and freshly baked bread made his stomach growl.

"I haven't eaten since I've been in bed, have I?" He asked, eyeing the food hungrily. It was painfully obvious that he had only been allowed some bread and water every now and again as his back was still healing, but now that he was whole again he was allowed to have actual food, something that made his stomach very happy. Sinon, obviously seeing all this on his face, laughed and handed him a knife and fork, setting the tray on his lap.

"No, you haven't. So eat slow or you'll get sick, okay?" She said. Kirito blinked at her, shaking his head as he took the tray and moved it back toward her.

"You take your share." He said adamantly. She looked at him with surprise clear on her face before she nodded slowly and took a few pieces of meat, potatoes, and vegetables onto another plate that had originally held the bread. He rolled his eyes and scooped out more for her before he took the loaf of bread off of the tray, bouncing the hot loaf in his hands a little as he broke it in half and gave one of the halves to her. She took it after a moment, smiling slightly despite how she normally didn't accept this kind of treatment from him without some kind of argument. He lost interest in her after a few moments, however, as his full concentration to not submit his stomach to being overly full was entirely needed as every instinct told him to wolf the food down till there was absolutely nothing left.

"Does it taste good?" Sinon asked with a laugh, to which he only nodded and received another laugh from the girl sitting before him. He had his half of the loaf in his mouth when he looked up and noticed that Sinon wasn't eating or even looking at her food but her gaze was fixed on him with eyes that felt... strange. The look she was giving him had changed somehow and it made him feel... well, strange was the only word that he could come up with. It was like she was looking at him differently than she had been before.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her expression changing to one of worry. He wondered why she would ask when he realized he was probably now staring at her as well, a thought that made his cheeks redden slightly as he looked back down at his food.

"Nufin, Imsh fim." He said through the bread, eliciting a much fuller laugh from Sinon. He quickly tore the bread from his mouth, furiously chewing on the piece that had been left in his mouth to stifle his embarrassment at the entire situation. He swallowed it and kept looking down at the tray of food sitting in his lap, hoping that she would stop laughing eventually. When she finally did he took a few more bites of food and the room seemed to become pressured with silence.

"Well... glad you found that funny." He said, clearing his throat softly. She nodded and when he looked up again she was smiling at him, a gesture that once again got his heart leaping and pounding away in his chest. He tried to focus on eating now, although soon his stomach felt too full and he set the forkful of food he had been about to eat down. Sinon seemed to understand and took the tray from him, all the while silence hanging thick between the two.

"I-"

"Kirito-"

They both stared at each other, having been interrupted by the other as they had tried to speak at the same time. It took a moment but they started laughing, which slowly came to an end as they calmed down. They both looked ready to speak again when there was a knock on the door, which drew Kirito's attention in that direction.

"Come in." He said, noticing that the person who had knocked wasn't just entering like he thought they would. Once he had said it however the door opened and Klein was standing on the other side, looking as if he felt rather awkward about being there at the moment.

"Hey Klein... what're you doing here?" Kirito asked, surprised at his friend's presence. The young soldier seemed conflicted before he stepped into the room and shut the door, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm here for two reasons really. The second one can wait for a moment, but I really wanted to see if you were doing alright. I haven't seen you since... you know." Klein said, looking down. Kirito didn't take long to understand why Klein looked uncomfortable. Sinon had explained to him what he had done in response to being hurt so badly, how he had nearly killed Kuradeel in retaliation until Klein had stopped him from doing so. Kirito imagined that from Klein's point of view he looked like some kind of monster.

"Klein... before all of that happened you were wondering why I would be allowed to live in the castle, right?" Kirito asked, deciding to act on one of the few memories he had before his blackout. Klein nodded in response, seeming confused as to why it was being brought up now. Kirito went on to explain what Sword Arts were, and Heathcliff's interest in them and him as he was a possessor of such a power. He also told Klein that this was the reason for his attack on Kuradeel. All the while Klein stood there, obviously listening very carefully as Kirito explained as best he could through the haze of anger that had been clouding his mind when it had been explained to him.

"Wow... Sword Arts huh? It would explain a lot..." Klein muttered, scratching his chin.

"It's... like some kind of killer instinct inside of me that starts to take over whenever I'm in danger, or when someone I care about is in danger. It also kicked in when Eugene was about to kill me during that match..." He said, noting that he had felt the same power rise up against him when his sister was about to be hurt all that time ago. It made him wonder if that's when it first really came into existence, or if it had just been sleeping until he really needed that power.

"It's a lot more than that man, you were seriously scary. I mean, I didn't know what was gonna happen with you acting like that..." Klein said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Klein. I didn't mean to drag you into all of this." Kirito said, looking away. He heard footsteps and could almost feel Klein standing there and looking at him as if sizing him up before a sparring match.

"We're friends, so if you've got a problem then I'm willing to help you out. So don't sweat the little details, okay?" Klein said, putting a hand on Kirito's shoulder. Kirito looked back at the man and looked into his eyes. Nothing in those eyes told Kirito that the person standing before him was lying, being insincere, or holding any kind of secrets from him.

"Thanks Klein. Friends... friends aren't easy to come by in a world like this. I'm glad to have some like you and Sinon." Kirito said with a nod. The two he had mentioned smiled and a pleasant silence fell until Klein sighed, taking his hand from Kirito's shoulder and scratching the back of his head again.

"Well... I guess it's time for the second reason I'm here." He said with some unease present in his voice. "The Emperor wants to see you for dinner tonight since you're feeling better. His daughter, the leader of the Knights of Blood Oath, will also be attending." Kirito froze up at that news, his eyes going wide and the silent fury he kept inside seething at the mention of his enemy.

"When is he expecting me?" Kirito finally asked, a silence much heavier than the one between himself and Sinon having fallen as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"At sundown. I'm to escort you there... as a new member of the Knights of Blood Oath." Klein said. Kirito, and even Sinon, looked at him in surprise, while Klein seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Are you serious? When did that happen?" Kirito asked, the surprise in his expression coming through in his voice.

"Well, you injured Kuradeel pretty badly. And it was decided by the Emperor himself that Kuradeel's injuries were his fault for provoking you, so he was demoted and I was added to the ranks of the Knights of Blood Oath to fill his place as a recognition of my skills as a soldier." Klein said. Once again silence fell and none of them said anything, with the most confused of them being Kirito himself.

_Does this mean I'll have no choice but to fight Klein in the end? I thought if he and Agil were regular soldiers I could avoid it but... as a member of the Knights of Blood Oath... there wouldn't be any way he could just run away and not fight me._ Kirito thought as the silence persisted, his stomach tying itself in knots while his heart twisted around in pain.

"Well... at least you got a promotion, right?" Kirito said, doing his best to smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. It means I was recognized as someone who's strong, at least. Although I'll admit my new commander is... terrifying, especially for someone like her." Klein said with a laugh, seeming more at ease now.

"Is she strange somehow?" Sinon asked, looking confused.

"No, not really. She's actually about the age of you two, but she's got the eyes of a someone that's seen more war than the guys who've lived through the entire war. Although I guess that's what comes of being the Emperor's family." Klein said, shrugging. Even he didn't seem to know too much about this girl, the daughter of Heathcliff. A thought crossed Kirito's mind that he had a feeling would end up coming true sooner rather than later.

_Will this be someone else I'll have to fight to get to that man?_

* * *

Kirito shrugged into his coat as Klein opened the door, the dusk sunlight casting shadows near the door and obscuring the man's face. Kirito nodded at Klein and started walking to the door, his back feeling a bit strange as the skin felt a bit too tight whenever he went to move, however just like Sinon had said he was fully healed.

"You okay to walk around like this? I can help you if you need." Klein asked.

"No I'm alright. It feels a little weird but at the same time it's not like my back's going to burst open." Kirito replied with a shake of his head. Klein replied with a comment about how he wasn't going to carry him if that really did happen, and after that the two walked in silence. Many thoughts went through Kirito's head as they went to the Heathcliff's dining hall, the first of which was how he wished he had his sword with him so he could run the man through then and there. Another was how would it be with the man's daughter around, and a third was why the man decided to let his daughter be there at all.

_So frustrating how I don't seem to know anything..._ He thought as a scowl spread across his face.

"Oh, and one more thing." Klein said, having moved a little bit ahead of Kirito.

"What is it?" Kirito asked, looking at the man's back curiously.

"Try not to stare at the Emperor's daughter too much. I made that mistake and had to scrub the barracks clean for two days." Klein said, stopping in front of a pair of large wooden doors that were easily double Kirito's height and had two guards wearing half armor posted beside each door. A sudden wave of nervousness rushed over him, as well as anger and dread. His hand tightened into a fist and he felt glad that he was dressed in his combat gear, minus his sword, as it made him feel a bit more comfortable.

"Good luck." Klein said as he took a step back. The guards opened the doors and Kirito's eyes widened at the inside of the room, finding himself impressed despite himself. The room was lavish, three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling along the length of the table. Several large windows were located off to the left of him and allowed natural light to stream in and make the room bright, although at the current time it seemed to cast rather ominous shadows that only managed to make the nervousness in him coil up even tighter.

"Kirito. I'm so glad that you could make it." Said a familiar voice from the opposite end of the room. Kirito's eyes focused on where the voice was coming from and every other emotion inside of him was overwritten with cold fury as he looked at Heathcliff, the man wearing robes made from red silk that seemed to only match his gaudy attitude. Kirito's fist began trembling and he wanted to reach behind his right shoulder for the sword he knew wasn't there.

"Heathcliff. I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." Kirito said, pointedly not calling him Emperor as a small form of defiance. Heathcliff's eyes seemed to contain a bit of amusement that only made Kirito more furious.

"Well, I suppose that hasty assumptions can make asses of any of us. It is in the word, after all. Regardless, please come and take the seat on my right. It has been far too long since I've seen you in person." Heathcliff said, motioning for the seat he meant Kirito to take. There was a long pause before Kirito walked to the seat, although he didn't sit down right away. His eyes had been fixated on Heathcliff the entire time but now that he was closer he noticed that there was someone sitting across from the seat he was meant to take, a girl that appeared to be his age.

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot. Please allow me to introduce my daughter, first princess to the imperial line. Asuna Gladius." Heathcliff said, although Kirito barely noticed. He was taking this girl in, a girl quite unlike any that he had ever seen in his life. Her light brown hair was long, easily reaching down to her waist from what he could tell, with two of her bangs hanging down to her stomach while the rest sat just above her eyes. Her skin was fair and she was wearing a rather simple dress, although even this simple attire showed off her figure nicely from what he could see of her.

"A-A pleasure to meet you." Kirito said, having to clear his throat as he spoke.

"The pleasure is mine." She replied, meeting his eyes. Now that he was able to see her eyes clearly he saw how they shone and sparkled in the dusk light like topaz that had been set into her skull in just the right way. He stared until he realized that was what he was doing and he sat down a bit meekly, trying to keep his attention off of Asuna long enough so he could observe Heathcliff.

"Well, I know you've only just awoken properly so I've had our chefs prepare a hearty meal for the three of us. I hope you'll enjoy, Kirito." Heathcliff said, snapping Kirito's full attention to him. With a snap from the man the doors set into the wall Kirito was facing flew open and multiple people walked out, some older and others a bit young. He figured that the younger ones were the aids and apprentices, and one of them had to be the Silica girl that Sinon had mentioned earlier that day. Why the detail was coming back to him now he didn't know but he found himself looking for a girl among the younger people carrying out trays of food.

His attention was eventually drawn by the smell of the food before him, which made his eyes widen and his watering mouth nearly drop. Meats, vegetables, desserts, foods of all kinds had been set out before them. Things Kirito couldn't even recognize were placed before him and he suddenly realized that his appetite was returning from his long period of resting. As much as it pained him to do so he looked to Heathcliff for confirmation it was fine to begin taking food and eating once all the trays were in place and the man nodded, already beginning to have himself served. Not one to bother others if he could help it Kirito served himself, only asking for assistance when something was too far away.

"Thank you." He said to the one that had listened to his request, doing his best to give a kind smile despite the mixture of emotions that was swirling about inside of him.

"Y-y-y-you're very w-w-w-welcome sir." The girl before him said. Kirito took a moment to look at her more closely, her stuttering making him pause slightly. She was younger than he was, although maybe not by much more than a year or two. Her brown hair was set into twintails by two red orbs with dark red ribbons coming from them, and her eyes were also a deep crimson. She was wearing the clothing of a cook's aid and her pale skin suggested she spent a lot of time inside. He offered her another smile, her presence making him feel strangely calmer and her face turned a shade of red that was starting to match her eyes. Kirito couldn't help the laugh that came from him as a response to her reaction, one he found rather cute.

"I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of someone I once knew. I didn't mean to laugh." He said to the girl. She nodded and bowed her head, backing away. Kirito didn't blame her, if he wasn't so filled with his anger he would be intimidated in the presence of these two as well. Heathcliff, even if Kirito hated to admit it, was the kind of person that gave off an aura of a hardened man that was willing to do anything to get his way and the way Asuna's eyes looked made Kirito think that she was holding something just as bad as his rage coiled up inside of her just as Klein had said.

The meal continued in relative silence until Heathcliff cleared his throat, drawing Kirito's attention away from his thoughts long enough to get him to pay attention to the man.

"Kirito, you will face my daughter in the arena one month from now." He said nonchalantly, as if what he was saying was an everyday occurrence. It surprised Kirito so much that he nearly began choking on what he had been chewing when Heathcliff had said something.

"You're not serious? You'd be willing to let your own daughter going in there knowing she could die?" Kirito asked.

"Well, of course neither of you will be allowed to use deadly force. It might make the crowd slightly upset, however... this has become an opportunity that I cannot miss. So I shall have you fight against my daughter in order to capitalize upon it." Heathcliff explained, although his explanation left out too much for Kirito's liking.

"Opportunity? What kind of opportunity are you talking about? What could be so good that you couldn't pass it up, a man who's got apparently anything a man could ever want besides a pretty wife." Kirito said, and he could sense the daggers Asuna was throwing at him from the side now. He didn't care if she was mad at him or even if she hated him. He was going to have to defeat her one day anyway, so it didn't matter to him what she thought of him.

"You should choose your words more carefully right now, Kirito. Otherwise you may find yourself in combat with my daughter this very moment." Heathcliff said with a laugh, obviously dodging Kirito's question. It irritated him but he accepted it for the moment, turning back to his food and not saying anything else to Heathcliff so that he could collect himself and appear a bit more civilized for the moment.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Asuna. I'm sorry for being rude like that." He said as the silence grew too thick for him to withstand any longer. She didn't seem satisfied but mumbled that she accepted the apology, although it was clear that she didn't. And while he told himself he didn't care he didn't necessarily want someone he might not have to fight be his enemy... although he knew that was only a small childish hope that still managed to linger despite the bloody path he had chosen for himself.

"And for the moment I have suspended your matches for the next week to allow you a total recovery. It's quite amazing what a Sword Art can do for your physical condition, especially considering how quickly you recovered from that wound." Heathcliff added after a few more moments of silence.

"I guess I'm lucky to have it." He replied, realizing the man didn't know about Sinon's magical abilities. Kirito wasn't about to go saying anything either, that would just be another way to put her in even more danger. As he was considering some of the things that might happen to Sinon if he ended up dead Heathcliff snapped once more and the servants came forward and took their dishes, which Kirito figured was sign that dinner was over.

"I hope you're satisfied and will join us again sometime, Kirito. Please, don't be a stranger." Heathcliff added, an obvious cue to leave. Kirito stood, not liking that he had to follow the man's orders but he would do it for now since he was unarmed and too deep into unfamiliar enemy territory to do anything even if he had been.

"Thanks for the food and the rest time, anyway." He said, making sure to push his chair back in to look a bit more polite than he was feeling before he walked out. His steps echoed and each one seemed to burst in his ears like an explosion. There was a feeling of heat on his back, almost as if someone was staring at him as he walked out of the dining hall and back the way he had come, remember the gist of it from before. Finally he could take the feeling of eyes on his back no longer and whipped around on instinct, right hand poised over his right shoulder to draw the blade that wasn't there. To his surprise it was Asuna that was standing there, looking surprised at his sudden move.

"Sorry. A force of habit from training." He said, lowering his arm back to his side. She didn't say anything in response and he was just about to ask what it was that she wanted when she spoke, her words making him the surprised one now.

"I was there on the day you attacked Kuradeel. What you did isn't possible for a human being, Kirito." She said, an edge to her voice. He wasn't sure if that edge was anger, disgust or... even fear. From the shadows that were cast upon her face from the torchlight that now replaced the natural sunlight, he couldn't tell from her expression either despite having the slightest feeling he might not want to know.

"I blacked out after I was cut. I don't remember anything after that. So I don't know what you're expecting me to say." He replied with a shake of his head.

"The reason my father wants us to fight is because I have a Sword Art as well. He wants to see which one of us will come out on top. To put it bluntly, he's using me to help make you even stronger. As he would put it... to 'temper' you." She said, the anger in her voice winning out. Kirito barely registered it as he looked at her with wide eyes. Many thoughts flew through his mind but one undeniable thought burned through his mind like a wildfire, etching itself into his brain so deeply he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. It was a thought that dragged up the times he had lost control, the times he wanted to lose control, and even drew his attention to the howling storm he felt within himself right now.

_If I fight someone else with a Sword Art... what's going to happen to the both of us?_

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Did you miss me? No? Anyone? Well, alright then, sorry for making you wait but I've been taking some me time and thinking about how I wanted this to progress forward and I've finally come up with something that I think will be good. So stick around for more and please enjoy!**


	8. Cold and Hot

"Triumph. Or. Die!" The announcer shouted out to the crowd as Kirito and his opponent, a young woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes, faced each other. He drew the sword on his back and she pulled her mace from her belt, raising the shield she wore on her left arm and sliding into a defensive stance. He could see that she was waiting for him to come to her, which he was entirely fine with and even obliged as he charged in.

The afternoon sun was bright overhead and the woman used this by tilting her shield and catching the light on the metallic surface, blinding Kirito with the bright flash. He close his eyes and stumbled a bit but his instincts told him to keep going and so he pushed himself forward to continue his reckless charge. He spun his body to the woman's right, toward the arm she was using to hold her mace, and used the motion to push forward a swing of his sword even faster than it would have been, the blade meeting something with a clang of metal that made his arm shake as he completed his spinning slash.

"Ow!" He heard her say as he opened his eyes, finding she had fallen due to having blocked his strike at what probably would have been a bad angle for her. His vision was still a bit blurry and he took the time to regain his sight instead of pursuing her, figuring that was probably best since he had gotten lucky with his instinct-driven attack earlier. When he was able to see again she was on her feet and rushing him, her shield still up to catch any forward attacks. She swung with her mace when close enough and he blocked the blow with his sword, although the impact made his arm vibrate again. She was definitely stronger than she looked and he figured if he took that mace anywhere it wasn't going to feel good.

With that in mind he went on the offensive, trying to keep on her right so her shield would be less useful and her mace wouldn't be able to swing at him anymore. His sword flashed in the sunlight as he slashed away, almost appearing to be wildly looking for an opening in her defense. She seemed to think this too and he began to slow his attacks as if he had tired himself out. A shift in the position of her right arm told him what he needed to know and he dropped into a crouch to avoid her swing. He stabbed up and would have run her through the stomach had the motion of her swing not moved her just enough so he only grazed her side. She hissed in pain and brought the hilt of the mace down onto his left shoulder as he pulled away, her strength giving the blow enough force to dislocate his shoulder.

"Ah dammit!" He shouted, slashing at her as she moved away. He jumped out of her attack range even though she was moving back as well, his left arm now limp by his side as he panted. She was also panting, his previous wild slash having found the inside of her right elbow and making it apparently difficult to hold her mace up. He saw that this was his chance and pulled at the storm inside, drawing it out and to his blade. He ran forward at her with a battlecry ripping itself from his throat, his sword glowing a brilliant blue as he arced it up on a diagonal from his left hip. She raised her shield to block but the energized blade sliced through it, her arm, and into her chest as he was close enough. A guttural scream left her throat as the lower part of her left forearm, still very much attached to her hand, fell to the ground. Blood gushed from where her missing appendage was and the cut in her chest. She stumbled back, obviously dizzied from the loss of so much blood, and Kirito raised his sword into the air as it continued to glow, the energy of his Sword Art crackling about the blade. There was a slight golden hue to his eyes as he slashed, the blade shearing through the woman's body as if it was made of paper.

She fell to the ground lifeless, her face forever frozen in an expression of terror at the sight of him. He looked down at her for a moment before he wiped his sword on her pants and sheathed it, turning and walking away. He held his arm to keep it from swaying too much as his adrenaline was wearing off and pain was starting to come through, his dislocated shoulder giving him something to complain about. The incessant cheering of the crowd and the announcer blaring out about Kirito's twentieth straight victory didn't help, only serving to give him a headache.

_Easy... it's so easy to kill now... I don't even feel anything._ He thought as he entered the gate he had come from to get into the arena. Sinon was standing there waiting for him, a look on her face that he couldn't describe.

"Come and sit, Master." She said, her tone much more formal and cold than he would have liked. She only did this since they weren't in his room and away from prying ears, but it still stung a little since he was so used to her gentle smiles and general caring tone. He had stopped when she had spoken to him but started forward again once she urged him on with a look. He sat beside her and she looked at his arm before giving him a rag to bite down on and putting his shoulder back in place. He wanted to scream bloody murder but the rag prevented it thankfully, although there were still some tears in his eyes.

"It should be fine now, Master. You should return to your room and rest." She said, standing. He nodded and spit the rag out, taking a few deep breaths before he stood. Dizziness, but just from the earlier pain of his arm being fixed. Not the nausea that he had after killing Eugene. Or the several others afterwards. No inner disgust at himself, no prayers for them to be in a better place. Just... nothing.

_I've gotten used to it so quickly... is that normal or is it because of my Sword Art?_ He wondered as he walked alongside Sinon in the underground tunnel. The walk, as always, was a long one and gave him plenty of time to think about things. This passed the time and by the time they were back at their room his head was just as empty as his feelings about killing the woman.

"You should probably get that blood washed off your face. There's... a lot of it." Sinon said. He looked over at the mirror and couldn't help but agree. The left side of his face, a good portion of his hair, and most of his neck was covered in drying blood, as were his clothes. He could even feel some that had leaked down on his chest and still he felt nothing about what he had just done.

"I guess so." He said, his voice a bit hollow as he shrugged himself from his jacket. He tossed it on a chair and then took off his shirt and did the same with that. He heard the door open and stood there, closing his eyes. He could see several ghosts in his mind of the people he'd killed and of course Sugu was there as well. He tried to focus on her as, by the look of desperation on her face, she seemed to want to tell him something...

"Kirito!" Sinon said sharply from in front of him. He jumped and opened his eyes, looking down at her with wide eyes. There was a bucket of water by her feet and a wet rag in her hand. He understood and reached for the rag when she reached her hand up and started wiping away the blood. He stood there, his feelings slowly returning as the cold of the water mixed with the warmth of her hand seeped into his skin. She got the blood from his face and neck, taking her time with it and making him want to back away from her as she moved the cloth slowly over his face, jaw, and neck. Something about her expression made his stomach feel odd and when she finally instructed him to kneel down before the bucket he felt slightly relieved he didn't have to stare at her any longer.

She washed his hair out for him and when it was done he stood, shaking out his head a bit. He felt a lot better now and opened his mouth to thank her when he felt something warm on his cheek. He blinked and to his surprise Sinon's hand was resting on his face, the look on her face different now although it still made him feel strange and nervous.

"S... Sinon?" He asked softly, unsure if he should speak or not. She didn't say anything, letting what she did next speak for her. She moved forward and pressed herself against him before standing on her toes and kissing him. His eyes widened and any sense of numb left him, a scorching want igniting itself inside in its place. His eyes slowly slid shut and he put his arms around her, returning her kiss as she threw her arms around his shoulders. It didn't take long for his awareness to truly melt away, her kisses intoxicating him more than any drug ever could.

* * *

**Surprised? Well I know this is short but this is a short little part that's been running through my brain for a while so I put it to paper. This'll be explained a bit further in the next chapter, but for now I'll leave you with a bit of... mystery? A cliffhanger of sorts? I'm not really sure myself. Hoped you enjoyed despite the shortness, and I'll try to put out another chapter this month before I go back to being extremely busy.**


	9. A Slice of Peace

Kirito was woken by the soft touch of moonlight on his face, the beams coming in through the window a bit brighter tonight than usual. His eyes opened and he became aware of someone laying next to him underneath the blanket he had covered himself with. He was used to this part, but tonight the girl next to him was entirely naked underneath the blanket. He was as well, and it made her being pressed against him a wonderful kind of feeling. She was using his chest like a pillow and her right arm was draped over his stomach with her hand resting on his left hip, while he was holding her at the waist with his right hand. He couldn't help but think how soft she felt against him, even feeling tempted to let his hand slip a little lower down her body. He frowned and shook the thought away, only so that he might get back to sleep sooner.

However, he couldn't seem to close his eyes again. He started to replay the events that had led him to be in this comfortable situation, hoping to quell the desire to be awake he felt. Sinon had been very upfront about what she wanted, as well as about how she felt about him that night. It hadn't taken him long to reciprocate her feelings, as he had been pushing down a subtle attraction to her for quite some time. If he was being honest, it was something that he hadn't been expecting in the slightest; no matter the craziness that had already transpired in the past two and a half months. The physical experience had been just as new as the emotional one; Sinon had done her part in guiding him through the physical parts, but he could tell the emotions were just as new to her as they were to him. A little smile crept across his face as he watched her sleep, hand moving to push a stray strand of her beautiful colored hair out of her pale face.

"Mmm... Kirito?" She mumbled sleepily as she raised her head a little at his touch. Her eyes, an even more brilliant green in the moonlight, were only about half open as she turned her head to look at him. Her gaze made his heart skip a beat, becoming even more acutely aware that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the thin veil of the blanket.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." He said, moving his right arm so that he could brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. She took his hand, squeezing it softly. He didn't need her to say anything; her feelings were coming through loud and clear through the look in her eyes and the feel of her skin against his.

"It's... it's been a long time since I felt like this." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "Back when I became a slave... I thought my life was over. As the years went on I lost more and more hope of ever being saved. After the last few horrible people I've had to serve..." She shuddered a little at whatever memory was playing through her mind as she spoke. Kirito's chest twisted a bit at the sorrow in her voice and he pulled her even closer to him.

"Sinon... as long as I'm alive you're gonna be okay. I promise. And it's not one of those cliche promises that everyone makes. At the first chance I'm going to get you out of this place; out of this life and away from this castle." Kirito said, voice hard with determination.

"But what about you?" She said, blinking a bit and looking more alert for it.

"You're not going to like hearing it, but don't worry about me. I'm the Black Swordsman, remember? The untouchable ace of the arena." He said, giving a playful grin. She looked at him with a frown before the mirth hidden in her eyes broke through and she giggled a little.

"Of course I'm going to worry, idiot. So don't get yourself killed, or worse." She said, hitting his chest softly.

"Hey, I've made it this far. And now I've got something to fight my way through for." He said. He wasn't lying either. Sinon had blotted out all the dark thoughts in his mind, had erased the fatigue that seemed to follow him everywhere. She had given him back his humanity with a gentle caress and a loving kiss. While he still wanted to kill Heathcliff, now he had another purpose.

"I'll protect you. Even if you don't like that." He said, reaching down and grabbing her butt. She let out a small squeak in surprise before he boosted her up, silencing her with a kiss. She returned it in kind after only a few seconds of stunned stillness, even shifting herself on top of him. When he broke the kiss and looked up at the aqua haired girl, he knew that he was going to wake up a bit tired.

...

"Okay... what happened?" Klein said, lowering his sword. Kirito stopped his charge in surprise, the sounds of the training ground fading back into his awareness as the sparring match stopped. He stopped so suddenly, in fact, that he nearly tripped in a loss of balance that took him a moment to recover from.

"I... dunno what... you're talking about..." He said through his heavy breathing. They had been sparring for a while, with Kirito on an all out offensive that left him more tired than a usual sparring match would. Klein didn't look that much better; Kirito's sword had whacked him a few times and left bruises that were just starting to blossom on the man's tanned skin.

"Don't give me that. You had a smile on your face this morning, _and _you've been a lot more into the fight than usual." Klein said. "Did you see Kuradeel fall into the mud or something?" Kirito almost laughed at that, Klein's humor bringing him up.

"Can't I just be glad to see you? It's been a two weeks since you've had time to come down here." Kirito replied, setting his sword onto his shoulder. It was true; ever since his recruitment into the Knights of Blood Oath there had barely been a moment Klein could spare. Kirito often wondered how Klein put up with all of his reportedly long and boring tasks.

"Look Kirito, I know you aren't just happy to see me. You haven't looked that happy since you first took hold of that practice sword. So, man to man, what happened while I've been gone?" Klein said, walking over and looking down at Kirito with an eyebrow raised and a dubious look on his face. It caused Kirito to sigh heavily; it seemed that he couldn't hide his elation at the recent developments in his turbulent life.

"Well... a few days ago after a match..." He paused, trying to decide what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it.

"C'mon, out with it." Klein said, impatient as always.

"Remember the servant girl? Sinon?" Kirito said, wanting to stall as long as possible.

"Yeah, sure. The one that carried you off that day. What's that-" Klein said before a look of realization came upon the man's face. Kirito felt his face warm at the look that came upon Klein's face. It was one of dastardly amusement and barely held back excitement.

"You sly dog." Was the only thing that the man said as he clapped Kirito on the back.

"It's nothing, really. It's a comfort for the both of us." Kirito said quickly, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I'm sure. The girl cried over you while you were asleep, idiot. A lot." Klein said, punching Kirito in the shoulder. The news shocked him to a degree. He knew that Sinon cared for him, but she had felt so horrible to the point of crying over his sleeping self? She had cried in front of him, but in the moment he had thought of it as relief for him having woken relatively unharmed.

"The dumbstruck look on your face tells me you're starting to get it." Klein said, clapping Kirito on the back again. "Look, I know you've gotta fight my leader in the arena soon, so... don't go dying okay? That girl would be devastated and be in a lot of trouble. And I can see you really care about her too."

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." He said, lowering the sword from his shoulder and looking at the blade.

"Damn straight I'm right. Now c'mon, let's get back to sparring. You've got a big match coming up." Klein said, turning to go back to the starting position opposite Kirito. He readied himself and stared down Klein as the two prepared to fight. Klein had been right, Kirito was far more into the fight than he had ever been. His blade now had a pure purpose behind it which made it feel far lighter than it truly was, and made each of his attack carry much more weight than he ever had in them before.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! It's been a little while, hasn't it? Well, for that you can blame the ups and downs of life and how they tend to throw shit into your face. So, yeah, here's a little bit more of an explanation behind the Sinon and Kirito romance - Sinon best waifu - and a little look into Kirito and Klein's brother-esque relationship. While it's short I wanted to put out something since it's been so long, and the best part is since I have most of the draft of the next chapter done already it shouldn't take too terribly long to put up the next one. So, till next time!**


	10. Unexpected Encounter

Kirito's eyes opened as the sound of the arena's gate opening banished his happy memory of his time spent with Sinon and his talk with Klein. Dread, nervousness... downright fear even replaced that warm, pleasant feeling that had been coursing through his being only a moment ago. Asuna Gladius was his opponent, someone else who had a Sword Art. It took a lot to keep himself together while thinking about it, really.

"Calm down. Heathcliff wouldn't let you kill her, and wouldn't let her kill you... right?" He muttered to himself as he stood and walked out toward the arena proper. As he left the waiting area there was the usual moment of blindness due to the sun. His eyes adjusted much faster today, his match was with the princess being at dusk and the sky being nowhere near as bright as midday. The roar of the crowd surrounded and buffeted him as well, but this was all the same as he was used to from the surprisingly bloodthirsty populace. The creeping sense that he was going to die, however, was something he hadn't felt since his first match against Eugene.

"And here he is! The most startling up-and-comer that this arena has ever seen. Give it up for the Black Swordsman!" The announcer shouted, their voice loud enough to go over even the cheers - or in some cases jeers - of the crowd. Kirito ignored these things, focusing on where Asuna would appear from the other gate. He needed to keep his concentration, he knew that, and so he started to block out the distractions around him to focus.

"Before we begin, people of Aincrad, I want to make an announcement." Said Heathcliff from over that same voice amplification system the announcer was using. This snapped Kirito's attention away, eyes scanning the crowd until he found the man. Heathcliff was standing on a balcony with people in expensive silken robes all around him. Kirito glared up at the man, but it seemed to go unnoticed in the grandiose moment the Emperor was trying to present to his subjects.

"I do believe that the word was spread that my daughter had asked to test her mettle against one of the arena's finest gladiators. Not only to prove herself to me, but to you, the people. Prove herself to be one strong of will, skilled of steel, and sound of mind. However, due to a disturbance in the south that required the attention of one of her skill she could not be here today. I do hope you will be able to forgive her, she is so very dedicated to her kingdom and its people that she would send herself into the heat of war to keep your peace." Heathcliff's pause during his speech brought a thousand ideas to Kirito's head. He didn't think Heathcliff had any reason to lie about Asuna not being here, nor any reason to keep her from being here. By the time Heathcliff started speaking again he wasn't any closer to figuring it out.

"But, fear not! You all will not be left without entertainment. In lieu of my daughter's absence, the second-in-command of the Knights of Blood Oath has stepped up to take on this challenge. May I present to you... the Absolute Sword, Yuuki!" At this the crowd roared even louder. Kirito noticed the pleased look on Heathcliff's face even from so far away, which annoyed him to no end. The turmoil of emotions flaring off of him were directed at the gate opposite the one he had come in, which was now opening to let in this "Absolute Sword" person. Kirito was expecting to see a seasoned-looking man with an impressive sword; who stepped through the gate, however, made him pause for a long moment.

"Hiya! So you're Kirito, huh? Asuna's told me a lot about you." Said Yuuki as _she _stepped out. She was, admittedly, a rather beautiful young woman in Kirito's opinion. Long black hair, skin nearly the color of porcelain, and bright crimson eyes that simply seemed... alive. She was dressed in what Kirito thought was magic armor, like he wore, as the only piece of real "armor" he could find on her was what covered her torso; a black chestpiece with a slight bulge in the front to accommodate for her chest. Underneath that armor she wore a sleeveless black blouse, although she still wore sleeves that were attached to the blouse near the color by red strips of cloth; followed by a pair of fingerless black gloves. He found it odd that she had a dress on, one that was open over her right leg to show the black heeled boots she wore that covered everything below the knee and part of her thigh with an X shaped piece of material. On the dress itself was an overlay of the same red cloth that connected her blouse and sleeves, arranged in a dual zig-zag pattern and trimmed with brilliant gold. She had a true "warrior princess" vibe.

"You gonna stand there staring all day, or are we doing this thing?" She called, snapping him from his observation of her. He hadn't realized that in his attempt to understand who was standing in front of him, he had actually lost track of the world around him entirely. He mentally kicked himself for the mistake as he tried to string together words to say to the wholly unexpected girl before him.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting someone called "Absolute Sword" to be a cute girl." He said. This got a laugh from Yuuki, one that helped to ease the tension Kirito felt a lot. He didn't exactly know where the line came from, but he saw it as an improvement over simply trying to outright kill one another on sight.

"And I didn't expect a guy called "Black Swordsman" to be a kid, at first. But hey, I guess that's how it goes." Yuuki replied, drawing her sword. His eyes scanned over the blade to try and understand it. Yuuki's weapon was a thin black sword that he thought was somewhere between a short and longsword. It didn't take a genius to figure out the weapon was made for speed over power, and as Kirito drew his own weapon he understood that this would come down to which of them could react faster to the other's movements.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen... today we have two undoubtedly powerful warriors before us. Which will come out the victor? Well, let's give them their choices! TRIUMPH. OR. DIE!" The announcer said; the audience screaming the last three words with him. Yuuki moved as a blur for a moment in Kirito's vision, almost seeming to teleport in front of him as her sword came for a slash at his left shoulder. He blocked narrowly but Yuuki didn't give him a second to breathe, adjusting the angle of her blade and pulling it back in a way that caused the hit on Kirito's shoulder to be scored through his block. His eyes widened and he forced her back with a panicked slash to make the distance between them comfortable again.

"I gotta say, wasn't expecting you to block that first attack. You're lucky that magic armor's so good or you'd be bleeding right now." Yuuki said, bouncing on her heels once she had landed from her jump away from Kirito. He risked the half-glance at his shoulder and found that she was right; her lack of force behind the attack and his armor's strength had protected him from anything more than the blunt force of her guard-tricking attack.

"Normally people aren't this talkative." He said, still not able to get a feel for her.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? It's not like I get to talk to the people I fight often. Besides... since the Emperor's not going to let me or you die in this match, we can have all the fun we want." Yuuki replied, giving him a thumbs up with her right hand; the hand that was also currently holding the sword she had so effortlessly gotten past him. He honestly couldn't believe it. In an arena where people regularly killed one another for other people's amusement and this girl was talking about having fun. It was so bizarre he almost started laughing at her.

"_But you're the same way, aren't you? You live for the combat, even if you won't admit that."_ Said a little, knowing voice in the back of his head. This got his feeling of laughter to stop.

"No... no, I'm not like that. I have a reason to fight." He muttered to himself, focusing his eyes on Yuuki as she started rushing him again.

"_Please. Killing Heathcliff, keeping Sinon safe, Sugu's life... you're just using all that as an excuse. Look at this girl; she doesn't need an excuse in her mind. She can admit that she loves what she does. And what she does, right now at the least, is beat the hell out of you because you're not putting your all into this."_ The voice pressed him as he was hard pressed to block Yuuki's attacks. He questioned why this was coming now, so suddenly. He hadn't thought this in any other match. They had all been guided by his purpose, to get revenge. And, as of late, to make sure Sinon got to a better life. So why was it now, so hopelessly outmatched as he was against this girl nicknamed "Absolute Sword", was it that he was doubting his reasoning for being there?

"_Because you want what she has. Freedom."_ Was all the voice replied with. Kirito recognized an opening in that instant and took it. While it wasn't anything as disabling as a sword slash, the hard kick he delivered to Yuuki's side got the girl to back off for a moment.

"Starting to get it yet, kid?" Yuuki said knowingly, as if she was privy to the conversation Kirito was having in his head.

"Get what?" Kirito said, looking at her with confusion.

"Your Sword Art. It's talking to you, isn't it? Trying to tell you what it tells everyone like us. "Let go of all those reasons and fight. Love the fight. Live for the fight"." She said, exactly mirroring what was going through Kirito's head.

"How do you...?" He said, unable to comprehend how she could know that.

"Because it was something I had to learn when I was a little girl. And now I'm gonna teach you that too!" She said, rushing forward. Kirito prepared to block again when a wild urge surged inside of him. It wasn't unlike the icy storm he felt whenever he drew upon his Sword Art, if he had to compare it to something. What the urge told him was simple, and actually quite easy.

"Attack." He said, meeting Yuuki's strike with his own. Their blades sent out a surge of sparks in a rainbow of colors as they met between the two; Yuuki's blade was glowing with a purple light, and Kirito's a blue light. She had been going to strike him with her Sword Art's power, and he had retaliated in turn.

"There you go. Don't try to hold back. To get anywhere you need to let out the wants deep inside. Now... fight me with everything you got!" She said, pressing against his blade with her full strength. Kirito couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he pushed her back, rushing in after her. It was one attack after another; a downwards, diagonal slash from Kirito that was countered by a parry from Yuuki; her follow-up attack a slash at his left hip that he avoided by bashing her sword down with the flat of his weapon. Their battle was like a deadly dance cascaded in those rainbow colored sparks, those sparks made anew as their blades clashed over and over again.

_Who are you? And where exactly did you come from?_ Kirito said to the voice as he fought on.

"_I am your power, and I have been slumbering within you since the day you were born. Clashing with this girl's power has allowed me to... awaken, to show you the way. Now, let go of your reasons and become a true sword! Release the might you hold within and let us be one!"_ The voice said. A wave of awareness crashed down on Kirito and he felt the ocean of strength within him swell. He was a sword in that moment; a sword that lived to fight and nothing more. It was a peaceful moment, one where all he had to do was keep striking; to fend off the other sword that was smiling just as widely and and attacking just as wildly as he was. He would have allow this joy to continue forever had he not stumbled forward after his and Yuuki's swords met for the final time, allowing her to hit him in the back with the pommel of her weapon. He was sent to the ground on his stomach and, looking up to see why it was his weapon had failed him, saw that his sword had snapped because of the strain that his Sword Art's energy had put onto it.

"And I was... just really getting... into it too..." Yuuki said, her disappointment coming through in her voice despite the smile on her face and her hard panting. Kirito was in no better shape than she was; all of his muscles were currently screaming at him for the amount of force he had pushed them to exert in such a short amount of time.

"Why... did my sword... shatter so easily...?" He said, slowly getting himself to his feet.

"Cause... it wasn't meant to handle all that." Yuuki said, composing herself as she offered Kirito a hand. He took it and even leaned on her a little, the pair exhausted. She looked at him with a wide smile on her face and when his eyes met hers they broke out into laughter for seemingly no reason.

"There you go! You're having fun with it, like you should." Yuuki said, clapping him on the back. Kirito had to agree with her that letting go of all the heavy reasons that he was fighting had made it so much easier to fight with his all. Looking back on the fight Klein had said he had been "into", that paled in comparison to the way he felt now.

"I could really get used to that... although I'm going to need a new sword." He said as their laughter faded.

"I know a good blacksmith that'll be willing to help you out. She's been begging Asuna to get permission for you to visit anyway; she might be pissed you broke that sword though." Yuuki said, keeping Kirito's weight on her as she walked toward the gate that he had come out of.

"Helping a gladiator like me? Seems like it's below your pay grade." He said, the joke coming much easier now.

"Doesn't matter if you're a slave or a king; without a sword you're never going to be able to do anything. Helps that the Emperor likes your Sword Art." She said. "So I'll get you a sword. You just focus on not breaking it every time we have a lesson like this, 'kay?"

"Wait... lesson?" Kirito said, catching that out of everything she had said.

* * *

**And here's the long awaited battle! ...Okay, I know that wasn't what anyone was expecting. So, just to catch some of you up, yes that is Yuuki from the latter half of SAO II. She is going to be playing the role of Kirito's... enabler, let's say. And from this point on, I hope anyway, the characters are all going to feel a lot more dynamic than they have been. So if you enjoyed I invite you to eagerly await the next installment... it won't come out quite as fast as this one, so don't expect so much from me. **


	11. Doubts at Twilight

"So... you need a sword?" Said the bright eyed, pink-haired girl before Kirito. He felt himself shrink in place a little as she was making no attempt to hide it from him that she was staring; she even looked him up and down a few times with her chocolate brown eyes as if she were trying to decide if she liked what she saw. Kirito, unable to do much else, examined the girl before him as well. A girl almost eye level with him with dull pink hair and pale, soot-stained cheeks. She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt that looked to be made of very thick material. He thought that was probably common for a blacksmith.

"Um... is that a problem?" Kirito managed to spit out after moments of awkward, heavy silence. She pursed her lips together and drummed her white-glove-clad fingers against the wooden counter she was behind, sending the two once again into a silence Kirito found uncomfortable.

"Surprisingly, yeah. Considering you snapped the other sword that the Emperor had me forge for you after I watched you use the practice one-hander I retooled." She said, sighing a little.

"Oh, uh... sorry about that..." He said somewhat sheepishly, not really sure how to go about talking to this strange girl.

"Don't worry about it. I hear you had one hell of a fight against our resident crazy girl. That, and the fact that said girl begged me to make you a sword suited for someone like the two of you... fine. I'll make your sword for ya." She said, straightening her gloves out. "The name's Lisbeth. Pleasure working with ya." She held out a hand that Kirito tentatively took and shook. He found it odd that he was so at ease around Sinon and even Yuuki, but with this girl the outer shell that he had worked so hard to harden in a very short time wasn't working very well against right then.

"So, I'll let you in on a secret. That sword that Yuuki has, I made that. It took weeks to make, and even more weeks to get perfect. And it's going to take just as long for you." She paused to reach underneath the counter. "So for now I'm going to have you use one of the prototypes I made for her. I know you two are different people, but the same core concepts are there. Just try not to break it before I get done with yours, ya hear?" She finished, a bit of an accent slipping through her speech near the end as it had a few times before. He decided not to ask and just focus on the weapon she had presented him, drawing it to see what it looked like in full. It was of the variety that he was accustomed to, the one-handed longsword, and looked rather plain compared to his last weapon. The pommel and crossguard were both a steely grey. The pommel was shaped like a classic diamond and the crossguard had points at its two ends with scoops taken from the top of either side. The blade itself was very linear as well - a black blade with a grey edge that had two peaks near the crossguard.

"Hmm... heavy..." He mused, taking a practice swing. A bit heavier than his last sword, but he found that his arm took the weight well.

"If it's too much for you I can give you something else. Got plenty lying around from me and the boys pumping out weapons for the wars." She said, sounding as if she wasn't used to people complaining about her work.

"No, no, that's not it. I like the weight. It's almost like it adds... character to the sword. Makes it feel like it can withstand anything." He said, sheathing his new weapon. "I'll try to treat your sword well." Lisbeth looked honestly surprised at his reaction to what he had said, which almost made him think he had said something wrong until he saw the glimmer of appreciation in her eyes.

"M'kay then, just need to do one more thing before I start. If you'd follow me." She said, lifting up the countertop to her immediate left. Kirito walked through the slot in the counter, trying to be mindful of the weapon he was holding so it wouldn't hit anything, and followed Lisbeth as she walked into a door that had been on her right.

"Which hand is your dominant one?" She said.

"Right." Kirito answered without thinking. Despite his answer he knew that since he had come to be a gladiator his left hand had been getting stronger thanks to the exercise and use he had been giving it on Klein's advice.

"I thought so. _Right_ this way then." She said, giving a little giggle at her joke. Even Kirito couldn't help the chuckle that rose to his lips as she led him down a hall and into a dark side room. He heard a soft click and the room was lit up in a soft, white glow from the back of the room. Kirito's eyes widened as he saw the large black stone slab that sat there. The glow, as he discovered, was coming from runes that had begun radiating a soft energy and floating around the slab in midair. He instinctively took a step closer to it, a dull humming in the back of his skull blotting out his thoughts and the world around him.

"Hey." Lisbeth said as Kirito felt an arm on his shoulder. He blinked and looked back to find the girl's hand there, holding him back. His eyelids fluttered a little and he shook his head as he tried to think through the haze that threatened to cloud his mind again.

"What is that thing?" He said, still looking at Lisbeth for something to focus on.

"Well... I don't got all the details, but from what I've been told this thing's able to tell us the name of your Sword Art. It lights up like that whenever someone with one gets close." Lisbeth explained.

"They have names?" Kirito said, surprised. Lisbeth opened her mouth to speak before closing it, her eyes having turned toward the slab.

"Indeed, my young sword." Said an all too familiar voice. Kirito turned to see Heathcliff standing there, having seemingly appeared from nowhere beside the slab. Kirito's hand almost shot to the sword he had, still contained in its sheath as he held it in his left hand. He thought better of trying to kill the man, however, as Lisbeth was in the room and undoubtedly loyal to her emperor. She would alert Yuuki or someone else and they would be on him in a second, giving him no room to get to Sinon so they could escape.

"It seems that you have learned to curb your emotions a little. Perhaps there is a reason behind that?" Heathcliff said, the corners of the man's mouth turning up slightly.

"Why're you here?" Kirito said, trying to dodge the question so Heathcliff wouldn't have anything else to hold over his head.

"I am the only one able to decipher the runes that this tablet produces. As I am sure that my head blacksmith was about to explain to you, all Sword Arts have a distinct name that singles them out at unique. For example, my daughter's is named "Duality". Knowing the name of a Sword Art, much like knowing the name of a spell for a Sorcerer, makes using the power much easier. And that is what you are here to learn; simply place your dominant hand on the tablet and it will do the work." Heathcliff said, finishing where Lisbeth had left off.

"_You really need to stay away from him..."_ Said the voice in his head, speaking up as it sometimes did. If it was possible Kirito's scowl deepened. He knew that better than anyone in this entire world.

_At least at the end of this I'll have a name for you._ Kirito thought as he sighed. Figuring that it was best to get it over with quickly he walked up to the slab and looked at it. He could see a space at about chest height for him that was shaped like a large handprint. He placed his hand there without waiting for permission or asking for further instructions. The moment his palm hit the stone the runes started flying about him as their glow changed. The room was lit up in a rainbow of colors as the runes flew about ever faster. Kirito watched as several runes stopped and smashed themselves into the slab, although even with his hand pressed against it he couldn't feel the impact of the runes slamming down. The glow of these runes was a mixture of blue and gold, and although Kirito had no idea what they meant, he felt some strong connection with whatever words were spelled out by those runes.

"Twilight Seraph." Heathcliff said. "I have heard that Sword Arts may bear such names, but I never thought I would find one..."

"What're you talking about?" Kirito said, turning his attention to the man.

"Sword Arts usually only have a single word as their name. Some, like your own, have names that are more akin to titles than actual names. These are considered the most rare and powerful kind of Sword Art; someone bearing a titled Sword Art is only born once every hundred generations." Heathcliff explained.

"And to think I was a farmhand a few months ago..." Kirito muttered, looking up at the runes as Heathcliff went on talking.

"Taking a moment to decipher the meaning of the name is simple once it is known. Twilight is the time between night and day. Seraph is a holy being, a most powerful angel. Putting those terms to it, your Sword Art is one that encompasses the holiest powers of both light and dark. Very interesting." Heathcliff concluded. Kirito was actually rather surprised at how passionately the man had spoken on the matter. It was as if he had just discovered that it was him, not Kirito, who had the so-called "titled Sword Art" and was putting reasoning behind it.

"Elizabeth. You now have the details. Please, start your work as soon as you are able." Heathcliff said. Kirito turned as the young blacksmith nodded to her ruler, not looking the man in the eye. It made Kirito a bit annoyed that a free spirit like Lisbeth was so obedient to the man, but he also knew that she had little choice in the matter.

"I shall see myself out." Heathcliff said as he strode toward the door. Kirito glared hatefully at the man's back as he pulled his hand away from the slab. The glow in the room returned to a pale white as the runes began free floating around the slab again, its purpose served. Lisbeth let out a huge breath once Heathcliff was gone, the entirety of her body relaxing back into a more natural-looking position.

"It's always so stressful whenever I see the Emperor. He has eyes like a hawk." She said, shaking her head.

"The eyes of a hawk and the morals of a snake." Kirito spat, fist clenched.

"I get the distinct feeling you don't like him." Lisbeth said, laughing.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that." Kirito said, chuckling as well.

"Welp, I've got everything I needed from that. I'm going to have to start drawing up concepts and packing for the trip... so much to do." She said, sighing.

"Uh... sorry for the work." He said, feeling the awkwardness from before creep back in on him.

"Oh, don'tcha worry about it. I like a challenge." She said, flashing a toothy smile. He couldn't help but do the same.

"You'd best be getting back to Yuuki. I'm sure she's wondering what's taking so long." Lisbeth said, peeking out from the door they had come in. He offered no argument and, as soon as Lisbeth went after her looking, he followed her out and back to the front of the building.

"And hey... make sure she knows she should come by more often. I know she's busy and everything, but it would be nice to see my best friend." Lisbeth said as he was making his way out.

"Yeah, sure." He said, giving her a thumbs up. He opened the door and made his way outside, squinting at the bright sun overhead. Standing right where he had left her was Yuuki, playing with some of her hair. She didn't appear to notice him at first, and it gave Kirito a moment to stare at her. He couldn't help but notice subtle things about her that made him feel like he had seen her before. The way she held herself, the almost bored expression on her face, even the fire behind her eyes. It was all just... familiar.

"There you are. Was Lisbeth chatting your ears off?" Yuuki called to him, breaking his slight trance.

"Uh... in a manner of speaking." Kirito said, clearing his throat. He thought it best not to tell her about his run-in with Heathcliff; if only for the simple fact that he didn't feel like explaining it all and getting angry about the man's presence in his life.

"Well, at least that means she doesn't hate you." Yuuki said, corners of her mouth upturning. "And she even gave you a replacement." She motioned to the sword he was holding, halfway reminding him he even had it.

"Oh, yeah. It does help the point of not dying in that arena." He said, strapping it to his back.

"It works for you alright?" She said, something like worry in her voice.

"Perfectly." He replied, adjusting the straps. It was a little awkward to wear it like he was. Yuuki had told him to not wear his magic armor out and so he hadn't, choosing instead to don the black shirt, grey pants, and boots that had been provided to him mere days ago, but wearing a sword without the coat he was taking a bit of a shine to felt off.

"Good. Now let's get going. I promised to have you back by lunchtime." Yuuki said, having walked over to him. She looped her arm around his and started dragging him along, causing him to stumble a bit before his gait changed to match hers.

"Gotta say... didn't think it would look like this." He said, referring to the marketplace they were in. To get to Lisbeth's shop - which apparently connected deeper into the castle if Yuuki was to be believed - they had to leave the castle grounds and go outside to the marketplace that surrounded the western walls. In her explanation from the night before she said that she had to get special permissions to even let out a technical prisoner-of-war like himself, but Heathcliff had allowed it for whatever reasons he had.

"Yeah, definitely crazy out here. But it's a lot more lively than in that stuffy castle." Yuuki said, a grin breaking out on her face. Kirito had to admit that she was definitely right about that. People young and old were moving back and forth as stall workers and shopkeepers advertised their prices for all sorts of wares. Half of the things Kirito was familiar with, and half he hadn't even seen once in the little village market that he and his uncle rode to once a month to sell or buy whatever they needed.

"Never seen so many people in one place..." he added, looking around in a bit of wonder. Before he had only regularly seen a few people at best; even now Sinon and Klein - with occasionally Agil - were the only people he really saw. If he had to guess there were hundreds of people walking about now, most looking healthy and taken care of. An opposite of what he was used to.

"We are in the capital of an empire. So there's no shortage of people who want to be here." She said.

"I guess so." Kirito said, moving a little closer to her as he dodged some kids running past. "I almost miss being in a small village."

"So you want to go back home?" She said, giving him a sideways glance. Her question gave him pause, his previous thoughts grinding to a halt.

"I... I don't really know." He said after a moment. It was the actual truth, too. All this time he hadn't thought about returning home. His main thoughts had been about staying alive, killing Heathcliff, finding his sister, and most recently saving Sinon.

"So you want to stay here or something?" She said.

"Well, no. I don't really think that'd be right. I think it's just... I've never really felt like I had a home." He said, shrugging. He wasn't exactly afraid to admit it, but it did sound a bit sad saying it aloud. His home had gone when his parents had; had gone again in another sense when his sister had been ripped away from him.

"I can't say I don't understand." Yuuki replied somberly. He looked over at her, eyes widening slightly. She apparently found it funny, as a laugh came from her.

"Well, it's not I consider the castle my home. For me it's a cage, just like you." She said, poking him in the side. It honestly came as a surprise to him. She was second-in-command of the Knights of Blood Oath; she could have pretty much anything she wanted, within reason. Add in her skills as a swordswoman and Kirito couldn't think of a place most people would rather call home.

"Maybe it would be better if we ran away together, hmm?" She said, her happy expression faltering slightly. Kirito opened his mouth slightly to say something, but because of his shock nothing came out.

"Just kidding, of course. I mean, hey, I've still got to teach you how to really fight. Not to mention you've got stuff to do." She said, smile coming back in full. He didn't say anything in response, just shook his head and sighed. This girl was going to drive him insane.

* * *

Night had fallen long ago, the moon had climbed its way into the sky to replace the sun, he and Sinon had laid down to sleep... and still, Kirito's eyes remained open. He played with Sinon's hair as he thought, mind unable to truly get away from the words that had been stuck in inside it since that morning.

"_Maybe it would be better if we ran away together..."_ echoed Yuuki's voice. He closed his eyes, squeezing them extra tight this time. He had no reason to be so hung up on it, but regardless, he was. Something in the way she had said it, the way she had looked. So sorrowful, yet so hopeful. It actually made him feel sorry for her... and for the briefest moments he found himself wishing he had said yes. Of course, he banished that line of thinking before it could become anything. He was going to kill Heathcliff; he was going to find his sister; he was going to free Sinon and make a new future with her.

Right?

* * *

**Wow, I finally found time to finish this! I swear I've had this half written for like a month and cause of everything piling up I couldn't find the time to wrap it up. But now, with Fridays becoming my regular days off, I should have some spare time to actually write and further the story of this. So, yeah, nothing much going on here but I am dropping a few hints for future points. Pay attention people, I don't usually write these "filler" chapters for nothing. But, yeah, hope you enjoyed and... well, trust me, both you and I are looking forward to the next one. **


	12. Beginning

"C'mon, faster! I know you can!" Yuuki shouted at him. His thrusts were already going at what he could call full force, but still she demanded more of him. His entire body was screaming at him that this was all he could do, but he grit his teeth and screamed back with a simple thought. _More._ There was so much in that one tiny thought, and his body understood. His sword moved even faster.

"There you go! Now, keep your form and finish it!" Yuuki shouted. Kirito felt it inside, the raging blizzard that always demanded to be let loose. He pulled from it and siphoned that power into his sword, the blade glowing a brighter blue as he finished the seven hit attack that Yuuki had him doing the first six strikes of over and over. As he completed the final slash the energy in his sword rocketed out, forming a square of blue slash-marks in the air around him that spun outwards. Kirito was panting, muscles aching profusely even after only a moment of rest.

"Good. Just remember, if an enemy's guard is down you only need four hits. The other three are added in as a countermeasure against shields and a guarding swordsman." Yuuki said.

"R-right..." Kirito replied after he caught some of his fleeing breath. "M-midday... is not... the right time for this..." he sputtered out, hands on his knees as he doubled over.

"Hey, keep yourself up straight. Arms over your head, and take slow breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth." Yuuki, ever the instructor, commanded of him. When he didn't follow her instructions immediately she whacked him in the behind with the sheath of her sword, sword still inside, and he yelped a little.

"Fine, fine..." he grumbled, raising his arms and standing straight. At first he felt lightheaded, but soon the position was helping him fill his lungs with enough air that his breath returned to him at a normal pace.

"Better?" Yuuki said, bringing her face into his view.

"Better." He replied with a nod, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Good. How's some lunch sound then? A bit of cold water, at the least?" She said.

"I... I wouldn't mind that." He said, nodding again. He looked around at the empty training ground as he wiped more sweat from his forehead. They had been out since early morning, as the routine had been for the past week now, and still no one had come around. Yuuki said it was something to do with prisoners being on lock down, but Kirito had a feeling she might have asked for privacy from the mischievous glint he had noticed in her eyes at the time. It was the same glint she got when she was about to teach him something she knew would tire him out nearly beyond repair.

"I've got a good reward for you cause you got it down." She said as she led him off to a shaded patch of the grounds.

"Oh really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She ducked behind a pillar out of his sight and returned a moment later with a basket in hand, smiling more warmly than she had in awhile.

"I made this stuff myself. I thought we could go somewhere else and eat today." She said, her grip on the basket noticeably tightening.

"You're the boss here, not me." He said, shrugging and giving her a head tilt. She laughed, rolling her eyes, and beckoned him on with a nod of her head. He followed as she began walking, heading into the room where Klein had told him soldiers kept their gear when not in use.

"I think we'll finish here, since you have a match tomorrow. That means you can go to your room and spend time with your girly friend." Yuuki said teasingly.

"H-hey, it's nothing like that." He said defensively. He knew instantly that he had made a mistake when she turned on him and grinned.

"So it is something! I knew it!" She proclaimed triumphantly. He went to argue against her but stopped, sighing softly and shaking his head.

"So, so, how long have you two been... making each other happy?" Yuuki said, her pause suggesting she needed a moment to figure out what to call the relationship.

"For a few weeks now. And it's not just a physical thing, either. I... I actually do like Sinon." He said with conviction. This was as much for himself as it was for her. For the past week he had found himself looking at Yuuki a little too much; he had been finding that he was drifting from Sinon just a little bit. He hated to admit that he was even doing it right now, finding Yuuki's closeness a bit wanted by some small part of him.

"So you like her... well, that's a good thing, right? You don't usually don't care about someone you hate." She said, grin on her face. "Good for you. She's definitely something special, that girl. Got some kind of... air about her."

"You could say that." He said, laughing a little. She was actually more right than she could ever know. Kirito had found out a lot about Sinon in the weeks that they had begun their relationship, and, in the process, a lot more about the thing called magic. He couldn't help but drift back to the time when she had started using magic and quickly snuffed it out as someone was coming. The reason this had stuck with him was that, in her haste, she had blown every loose object in the room to about the opposite side of where it had been. Nearly including him.

"She's... wonderful." He said with a laugh, thinking of the blush in her cheeks as she apologized to him. He could almost feel her hand on his cheek, the soft wind coming from her as her flustered emotions made her magic go slightly haywire...

_Wait... that is wind._ He thought, looking up from the stone floor that he had been staring at as he followed along with Yuuki. His eyes widened as he saw where they had come to, the view catching him very off guard.

"Thought you'd like it." Yuuki said, sidestepping out of his way. With her moved, he could see the full view from the balcony that she had led him to. Buildings stretched out beyond the castle wall that was below them; beyond that Kirito could see forests and, extremely far out, the outlines of mountains that climbed their way into the sky.

"Wow. That's... beautiful." He said, stuck in his awe.

"Mhmm, it definitely is. But you don't have much time to look at it. Something better's coming for you." Yuuki said, setting down the basket. "There's a blanket inside, along with some weights. Use them." She instructed, much to his surprise. Before he could even say a word- the thought to protest him having to set up crossed his mind almost instantly- Yuuki sat herself on the banister and dropped down. Kirito's eyes widened and he rushed to the ledge. He peered over it and saw Yuuki dipping into a window below, a grinning Lisbeth assisting her.

"K-Kirito?" Called a small voice from behind him. He turned, about to ask who was there, when once again he was stunned by the view before him. This time, however, it was no amazing overlook of the city and wilderness that greeted him.

"Sin... on..." he said, eyes wide. She was now far more cleaned up and refined looking than her clothes allowed her to be. Usually she wore whatever of his that he wasn't, but at that moment it couldn't be farther from the case. She was dressed in a subtle aqua blouse, long sleeved, that matched the color of her hair. A ruffled white skirt descended upon her legs in waves of almost shimmering silk, contrasting the black stockings that covered her legs. As she shuffled in place the black shoes she wore clicked a little on the stone.

"Hi. D-do you, ahem, like it?" Sinon said, looking down a little at his speechlessness.

"You look amazing." Was the best he could say in the slow chug his mind was going through. Her cheeks came alight with red and he could see the smile that had spread on her face. While simple, his compliment had made her happy.

"I... I don't really get it. Who..." he started, but Sinon was obviously a step ahead of him.

"Yukki... and her friend Lisbeth. T-they said... "you two need a proper date". So... they made me dress like this and brought me out here." She explained. He started to see the picture now, especially why Yuuki had bailed off the side of a balcony that had to be hundreds of feet up.

"Those girls..." he said, sighing and shaking his head. "Well... I guess we're here, and we've got food. Want to sit down and eat it?"

"Sure, but... where are we sitting?" She said, looking up at him with her eyes. The question rang the bell of what Yuuki had said to him before she had gone, and he went for the basket. He pulled out the blanket and weights, setting it up with the weights holding down the corners so the blanket wouldn't blow away in case the wind picked up.

"Your seat, milady." Kirito said in the most fake posh accent he could muster. It got a laugh from her and seemed to lighten her mood a little, so he counted it as a success.

"So, how did you meet either of those two?" He said as he sat down, looking through the basket.

"Well, one day Yuuki came by while you were taking a bath. She pressed me and... well, I said too much." She said, sighing as she sat next to him.

"Sounds like her alright." He said, chuckling. He immediately started noticing that what was in the basket were all things he and Sinon liked to get from the kitchen to eat together. While this made him doubt Yuuki's claims that she had made it herself- this entire situation was going to make him doubt the girl for the rest of the time he knew her- he wasn't entirely inclined to care.

"Looks like they at least prepared some good things for us." He said, fishing out Sinon's favorite food. The girl looked at it with a certain hunger those who know what going to sleep hungry feels like, and Kirito didn't waste a second giving it to her. She bit into the soft blueberry muffin with a smile on her lips and a contented moan of appreciation in her throat. He laughed, unable to help himself, and he saw her cheeks redden again.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have started without you... or started with the muffin." She said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine, really. You should enjoy yourself." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. He could feel the smile in her cheeks against his lips, and she indeed had a large one on her face as he pulled his head back.

...

A figure watched the two young lovers from another balcony lower down. They had a spyglass up to their eye, nearly crushing the device with their hands. Fury was boiling inside of them; it was a fury so burning hot that it made their bones hurt.

They wanted that happiness to end. The happiness of those lovers. It was sickening, disgusting, ugly. It didn't deserve to exist so perfectly between two peasants like them. Not when they had been torn down without mercy.

"I'll show him..." they growled as they continued watching.

* * *

**Alright then, that's done. I finally tore myself away from my Hearthstone addiction to write/edit this thing and, admittedly, it feels good. Sorry if this is really short, but don't worry, I didn't just use filler to give you guys something to read. Refer to the title of this chapter and you'll start to understand, m'kay? But yeah, hopefully I can stick to this 1-2 week update time so I can develop a better work ethic with this stuff. Expect the story to pick up a lot next time, but until then I'll leave you wondering.**


	13. Malice

"C'mon Kirito, time to wake up." He heard in his ear. The voice that whispered those words brought to him flashes of the night before. Soft, sugary sweetness... that was how he could describe those moments with Sinon. She was far more tender than anyone but him could ever know.

"I know, I know." He said, turning his head. No sooner had he then Sinon's lips fell upon his, nearly stealing the breath from his lungs. He wasn't inclined to care, however, as he quite liked it. His hand slid down the curve of her bare back and, for a moment, he wondered if being a few minutes late to his match wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"We should... shouldn't do this right now." She said after pulling away, taking in large gulps of air. He could feel the restraint she was using to stop herself; her hands had slipped down his stomach and were gripping his hips like he was hers. If they had gone any further neither of them would have left that room for the rest of the day.

"Why not?" He whined, wishing she hadn't had the sense to stop he had been close to throwing away.

"Because, you've got a match today. I don't want you to miss it and get punished." She said, apparently calming down a bit. He wanted to groan and scream and cry about what she had just said all at once. He didn't want to leave, but Heathcliff was calling him out to the arena. It was, of course, right when he was at his happiest.

"I guess you're right, huh?" He said, sighing. His head hit the pillow as she rose, the warmth of the blanket disappearing with her. He was made aware that summer and fall had faded away and, soon, winter would be setting in. The chill in the air said as much.

"You know when to listen, at least." She giggled, shifting and kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, well... you don't make it easy to resist." He said, finally sitting himself up. He stretched out as best he could sitting down, although he didn't feel much tension in his body anymore. Not like he had the first month or two of being a prisoner.

"Well, once you get back I'll make sure you feel better, okay?" Sinon said sweetly, kissing him again, this time on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and got up, going for his clothes that lay scattered about the floor. He had gotten his underwear on when the door flew open, nearly hitting the wall.

"Kirito, c'mon, you're going to-" but Yuuki's voice was lost as she saw the scene before her. Kirito looked at the girl, who had gone absolutely bright red, and blinked.

"Yuuki... hey there." He said slowly, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"I'll give you two a minute." Was all she replied with as she left the room. He sighed and grabbed the rest of his clothes off the floor, Sinon following suit, and it was then that he let Yuuki back in.

"Enjoy the show?" He said, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Oh shut up." Yuuki spat, still blushing violently. Kirito merely laughed at her reaction, unable to help himself.

"With what you set up, you should have understood what would be waiting for you." Sinon said, smirk on her face as she walked up next to Kirito. He was stuck laughing still, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I came to get you for your match, idiot. So get yourself ready or your going to be late." Yuuki huffed at him, turning and shutting the door. He let out the last little bit of his laughter and looked over to where his gladiator's "uniform" hung, complete with sword and sheath.

"You come back, you hear." Said Sinon as he walked over to get the magic armor and his weapon.

"Yeah." Was all he had to say in reply.

...

"You sure about this?" Kirito said as he stared at the item in his hands.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Think of it as a good luck present." Yuuki said, clapping him on the back. He frowned at her and looked down at what he was holding. It was a leather sheath attachment for his belt, in which Yuuki proclaimed there to be five throwing knives. This made one of their days of training, in which she had made him practice throwing them with his left hand over his right, make a lot more sense. However he was worried she might be pulling something on him.

"It's not like I don't distrust you... but I don't trust these not to be dulled or something..." He muttered as he strapped the sheath to his belt.

"Attaboy. Just remember to use them like a surprise and you'll be fine." She said. Her voice's echo faded out behind them as they reached the top of the stairs that led into the gladiator waiting area. He was surprised to see several of them there, readying their weapons and focused on other tasks to the point where none of them noticed their arrival.

"It's not a one-on-one?" Kirito said softly, obviously confused. He looked back when there was no reply and found that Yuuki was already rushing back down the stairs.

"Hey, Kuro, don't lose your focus. We're goin' out soon." Called one of the other gladiators. It had been so long since he heard that unofficial nickname, given to him after his first few matches by some of the others there, that he failed to recognize he was the one being talked to at first.

"Uh, r-right." He called back, trying to shake his thoughts off. He had a fight to win, and he needed to concentrate on it. He moved against a wall and waited. While he was there he started observing the others. A bald man with a tattoo of a snake on his neck. A grizzled woman with a burn scar on her face that used her blonde hair to hide it. A muscled younger guy who was shorter than everyone else. A tall, skinny boy cleaning a rapier.

_Am I really going to have to fight these people?_ Kirito thought, frowning. Most of the gladiators he had fought till now, as put by some of the ones here even, had been from "other yards". But these were some he knew. The bald one had sparred with him; the girl had given him a bit of advice on his relationship with Sinon; the muscled one had shown him exercises to gain strength; the tall boy had taught him to maintain a weapon. These four were people he actually knew, despite not being able to tell someone their names.

"_What's the matter? They're in your way, aren't they? If so, use me to strike them down."_ Called the ghostly voice of his Sword Art. He let out a sigh through his nose, trying to ignore it. His Sword Art's voice had been getting more and more irritable the longer it went without serious use, it seemed, and for the past few days it would say things like this on occasion. And right now, with his looming thoughts of killing those he saw as innocent in the scheme of things, it was taking advantage.

But there wasn't any time to think on it further as the gate rose with a metallic clunking, the bars separating them from their battlefield disappearing slowly upwards. The others left before he did, each getting a certain amount of cheering before the next one came out. He noticed that there were a few more cheers than people he had watched go, so he assumed even more gladiators had come from the other side. He steeled himself as best he could before walking out last, the morning sun causing his vision to go for a moment. In the darkness of squeezing his eyes shut the monstrously loud cheering of the crowd deafened him. Some were booing, some were praising, but they all had something to say about him. If he wasn't contemplating the death of those around him, he might have been embarrassed about it.

"Hello people of Aincrad! It's lovely to see you gathered here on this glorious morning, the birthday of our Emperor! And so, to celebrate, we have one of the largest battles this arena has ever seen. I present to you ten gladiators, including the crowd favorite of the Black Swordsman!" There was a pause as the announcer allowed the crowd to roar for Kirito. "This battle will be a total free-for-all. The last one standing will claim something that they have been chasing this entire time... their freedom. That is the Emperor's generous prize for whoever shall walk out of this arena alive!"

"F-freedom?" Kirito said, eyes widening as he looked up at the the balcony where Heathcliff sat. The man didn't even seem to care, lazily conversing with who Kirito thought was Asuna. He felt annoyance rise in him and he looked back to the other gladiators. Some were reaching for their weapons already, and Kirito felt compelled to do the same.

"It looks like our warriors are itching for what's up next! So, c'mon everybody, let's give it to them straight this time!" The announcer paused as the crowd held its breath eagerly. "TRIUMPH. OR. DIE!" Those three words sparked the madhouse. All of the gladiators turned on one another with unbridled bloodlust and Kirito was hard pressed right from the beginning. Four had descended upon him, the woman with the scar and the tall boy being two. A rapier stabbed, a mace swung, a club came down, a sword slashed. Kirito had to either dodge or parry the attacks that were being directed at him. He was their target, the most dangerous one to them. He couldn't blame them after all the people he had killed in this very arena.

"_Why're you hesitating? Don't you have to win? Aren't we going to fight?!"_ Shouted his Sword Art. The blizzard inside kicked up but he shoved it down. Now wasn't the time to give into those desires. Finding that high on a fight wasn't what he needed right now. As he dodged and parried he couldn't even understand why he wanted it in the first place.

"_Because deep down you get it! You get that the reasons are holding you back! Admit it, you _love _the fighting. _Love _spilling the blood. _You love it." Was all that his Sword Art responded with.

"You're... wrong. I don't... enjoy hurting... people!" He growled as his sword began to glow. He swung it down and the energy inside burst, sending a shockwave out around him that forced his attackers back.

"_I'm only telling you this because you keep denying it. Even when you're with the black one, it doesn't sink in. Now, draw me out and we shall earn our freedom."_ The Sword Art said. It wasn't demanding, and it wasn't trying to push him. It was simply saying what made sense. Kirito knew that, and he understood that despite not agreeing with it about how he felt about killing... it had to be done.

"Fine. But I won't ever submit to you." He said, slipping back into his stance. The other gladiators had been stunned by the overflow of energy from the boy before them, but now they were back and rushing at him once more. The scarred woman's mace went for Kirito's head but he ducked under it and slashed at her ankles. She got away with a nick as the tall boy's rapier stepped in to defend. There was a cry behind him and Kirito's body spun, sword crackling. The gladiator realized too late that he was finished as the spinning slash Yuuki had taught Kirito sliced through the man's club and nearly through him.

He kept up his spin and met the sword of the other gladiator he didn't know, planting his feet and holding her there. Kirito's left hand went to his belt and he pulled one of the knives Yuuki had given him, promptly shoving it into the woman's side. She let up on her sword and he punched her in the stomach with all his strength, causing the woman to slide back along the ground and eventually tumble over to be finished off by a hammer blow to the head.

The tall boy moved in along with the scarred woman, mace coming from Kirito's left hip and the boy's rapier coming in from Kirito's right shoulder. He didn't dodge back, but remembered Yuuki's training- the last day especially.

His sword went up and deflected the rapier, his body turning to the right. The first extra strike. His body twisted and his sword came up and around; it met the head of the woman's slower mace and knocked it aside. The first real strike. The rapier came back at him and Kirito moved back and slashed to parry it. The second real strike. He used the moment to run forward and slash from his left hip at the boy, catching him in the side. The third real strike. The woman grunted as she swung her mace down at Kirito's head but he moved to the side and slid it down the length of his sword, which had begun glowing slightly brighter with each swing. Kirito took the handle of his weapon in both hands and swung diagonally at her with everything he had, slashing her stomach mildly through her magic armor.

But before she could move back the glowing on Kirito's sword shattered into shards of light. The woman's eyes widened as a square of blue, glowing slash marks shot out from her body in a square shape and left gashes in her that easily went through her magic armor. Yuuki had called it the Quadruple Pain technique, and she hadn't been wrong at all.

"So... close..." she breathed as she crumpled to the ground. Kirito's eyes flicked to the other gladiators for a moment. Two were fighting as the last ones standing on the other half of the arena. Likewise it was just him and the tall boy on their half. As he turned his full attention to the boy, however, Kirito noticed that the fighting spirit seemed to have left him.

"You really are... some kind of monster." The boy said, grinning in a morbid way. Kirito could see the boy's sword hand was shaking, the blade was unsteady as he held it. He was afraid. What was worse was knowing that it was him, Kirito, that the boy was afraid of.

"I won't disagree with you." Kirito said finally, shifting his weapon back to a single-handed grip. He leveled himself as the boy raised his sword into position and, with a shout, rushed forward with a thrust. It wasn't a challenge to move to the side and slice the boy's trembling sword hand off at the wrist. It sent the boy to the ground screaming, clutching his missing appendage as crimson leaked through his fingers.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Kirito said as he raised his sword to finish it.

"You make sure... you live for all of us... you bastard." Was all the boy had to say before Kirito brought his blade down.

...

They stood as the boy brought his blade down on the young gladiator. It was over. Kirito was far too strong for anyone in that arena because of his Sword Art. A direct assault would never work. But they knew what would. A smirk broke across their face as they made their way through the arena and back out to town.

They had an appointment to keep at the castle, and their accomplice would be angry with them if they were late.

...

Kirito staggered back into the waiting area, having finished off the final gladiator. The man had put up a fight, but in the end Kirito had killed him like he had the others. He didn't stay for the announcement that he was free, however, because through his exhaustion it didn't feel like he really was. Waiting there for him was Yuuki, holding a bucket and a rag.

"Kirito, sit. You've gotta get clean." She said, motioning to the bench that, only maybe ten minutes ago, the other gladiators had been sitting on. Alive. Despite the twisting feeling in his stomach he did sit, placing his sword down next to him.

"Listen, Kirito... the Emperor wanted me to give you a message. He... he wanted me to extend an offer to you. To join the Knights of Blood Oath." She said. He turned on her, eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"You're not being serious." He said.

"I am. He said that he didn't want you to waste your skill here. That you should help him to change the world." She said, starting to clean the blood off of him.

"Why would he ever think I'd willingly accept serving him?" He growled, hand tightening into a trembling fist. "He's made me kill people who probably didn't deserve it. He's hurt so many damn people, especially with that group. He took everything from me, and he expects me to serve him?!" Kirito slammed his fist into his leg, teeth pressed together so hard he thought they might break. The faces of those he had just cut down entered his mind and started to blur with the others already there, making Yuuki almost entire disappear from his sight.

"Because if you don't, he'll probably have you killed. You and Sinon." She said, not sounding like she liked the idea. "And he'll probably have us do it." Her hand had retreated back from him, the rag covered in red despite it only being a couple seconds that she had been cleaning him.

"Would you really follow that order, Yuuki?! I thought we were at least some kind of friends, that you and Klein and the rest weren't just mindless soldiers following him!" Kirito shouted, standing. He glared at her but she didn't say anything; she didn't even look at him. From what he could see of the side of her face, however, she seemed to be dejected at the fact she couldn't answer.

"I'm only... I'm only telling you what he said." She said finally, the long silence pushing down on both of them. "If you don't want to accept the Emperor's offer... then please, just run away."

"I guess I don't have any choice. None of the people I thought were my friends want to do something about it, after all." He said, taking his sword. He didn't look back as he started running toward the stairs, dashing down them. He had to get to Sinon before Heathcliff's men did or Yuuki told Heathcliff that the offer had been rejected. His body wanted to stop but he commanded more from himself, Sinon's face firmly placed at the forefront of his mind. It was motivation enough to get him going faster.

It was tougher going up the stairs than down and he had to stop and take a breath before he could continue. There wasn't anyone in the castle as he ran toward his and Sinon's room, and a chill persisted in the air despite the fact he was sweating. All of it, from Yuuki's offer to this strange lack of anyone around, made him wary. He pushed himself to run faster until sweat was pouring off of him and he was once again staggering, but he made it there in half the time he would have taken walking. He put a hand on the door and pushed it open, taking a glance back to make sure he hadn't been followed.

"Sinon, c'mon, we've got to-" but that was all he could get out before he turned his head and saw. Sinon fell back, crimson spilling from her front as a sword sliced her from hip to shoulder. A man with stringy black hair, pale skin, and a sunken, ghostly face was the one holding that sword, a crazed grin on his face. Kirito's world stopped right there. Everything went black, and from somewhere he could hear a faint wind. In the nothingness he strained to listen to it, and it sounded like a voice.

"_Destroy."_

Everything came crashing down onto him at once at once. Awareness and emotions slammed into one another until his mind became a jumbled mess. Kirito didn't even realize he had been screaming until he ran forward, slashing at the man he knew was Kuradeel. His slash was blocked, and Kuradeel giggled gleefully.

"How's that, little boy?! This is what you get for humiliating me!" The man shrieked, giggling more. The only reply that came was Kirito's mournful, fury-filled screams as he kept attacking wildly. His exhaustion from before was gone entirely. His only desire, the desire that pushed him forward, was to make the man before him suffer. In the middle of his strikes both their blades shattered. A shard sliced Kirito's cheek and it only served to fuel his anger further, the blizzard forcing its way out and into the broken blade.

"On your knees!" He said in a voice much bigger than his own. He slashed and took off Kuradeel's leg with the energy blade that had come from the broken sword. Kuradeel screamed and caught himself with his hands before he hit the ground. It was mostly in vain, however, as Kirito grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head up to slam his knee into Kuradeel's face.

"W-wait, no, no, stop-" Kuradeel tried, putting up an arm. Kirito's sword arm shot up and the man's arm came off, eliciting another scream of agony. Kuradeel crawled back as best as he was able, terror evident in his face. Kirito moved forward, making small cuts on the man's body with his energy blade from time to time. When he got tired of the man's moving, Kirito sliced off his leg. More screaming. Then it was his fingers, then everything from his hips down, then stabs into his chest. Kirito was doing his best to keep Kuradeel barely alive while torturing him, and it felt so good to let it out.

"M-monster..." Kuradeel choked out.

"You killed... an innocent girl. The girl I... the girl I love! You. Deserve. This!" Kirito screamed, slashing at Kuradeel's neck. There was almost no resistance as the energy blade moved through the man's neck, finishing him off. Kirito would have keep going if not for the small wheeze he heard behind him that broke his fury-driven trance. He whirled around and saw Sinon's chest barely rising and falling, and everything in him reeled. He dropped his sword and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms as he knelt beside her.

"Sinon, Sinon! Sinon oh fuck. C'mon, stay with me, please. Please." He said, his sadness now pouring through everything else as tears. Sinon's cloudy eyes cleared a bit as she looked at him.

"K-Kiri... to... y-you're... finally... free..." She said, her face moving stiffly into a smile. "P-please... d-don't..." she reached her hand up and touched his face, lips trembling as she tried to finish. But her body went limp and her eyes rolled back. The hand fell from his face and onto the floor. And Kirito screamed in his own agony.

...

Yuuki ran toward Kirito's room with several of her men behind her, including an insistent Klein. Her heart had sank when she heard the screams all the way from the throne room. They were filled with so much pain, anger, and sorrow that it almost moved her to tears. She knew those screams were his.

"Leader... you think the kid's alright?" Klein said from behind her, worry etched onto his face.

"We're gonna find out." She said as they turned into the hallway that Kirito's room was in. They got about halfway to said room when there was a fireball that burst from the door. They all stopped in surprise and Yuuki had to hold herself back from screaming for Kirito. Her fear was erased when he stepped out from the flames, coat burning a bit at the ends and his face soot covered. He took off the coat and tossed it aside, stomping out the flames. In his hand she saw that the sword he had gotten from Lisbeth had been almost entirely destroyed. This, too, Kirito tossed away as he turned to them.

"Hey, Kirito! C'mon now, don't do anything stupid." Klein called from behind her, sharing her desire to want to reason with the boy. She was about to call to him as well when she felt it. There was something radiating off of him, like a wave of water. As he moved closer she could feel it almost suffocating her; she knew her men felt it too as the clanking of their boots meant they had moved away from Kirito.

"Yuuki, tell Heathcliff I accept his offer. I'll join the Knights." Kirito said, voice hoarse and a bit broken.

"What?" She said, unable to find any other words for her surprise.

"Seriously? That's great Kirito! Now we don't have to... fight..." Klein said, although his voice faded as Kirito finally looked right at them. His eyes were different now. Gone was the hope, the small spark of innocence. All that was left was ice and darkness... and they had turned a bright gold.

...

"Excellent work, general. Using that failure of a knight was an excellent piece of strategy." Heathcliff said, sitting in his throne.

"Of course, your Majesty. If I might say, I do find the boy's progress fascinating myself. I hope that one day I might see it firsthand." The general said, eyes grinning behind the glasses he wore.

"Oh Nobuyuki... you will, I'm sure of it." Heathcliff said, chuckling. "For now, you should return to your quarters. We will be moving on Alfheim soon and you will need you rest."

"Yes, your Majesty." Nobuyuki said, bowing before he turned to exit. Heathcliff watched the young general go, unable to hide the smile that graced his face. The young boy that Nobuyuki had brought in was becoming quite interesting. He had been entirely right to send the slave girl and Yuuki toward him. The screams that he had heard as the boy killed Kuradeel were not only filled with the sorrow of loss... but with the desire to kill. Those emotions had been born from human connections being broken, as they were all too fragile to support a person like Kirito.

_Soon, child... soon I shall mold you into the form I shall use to change this world._ He thought as Yuuki and her men returned with Kirito leading them. Heathcliff was pleased by the boy's eyes now. They had taken the next step.

* * *

**Wow, finally... finished. I've been writing this for a week and still I'm only satisfied with the outcome. I've been planning this for months, it's one of the first ideas I had for this thing actually, and, well... now that I've finally put it out there it feels strange. And before anyone gets the idea in their heads, no, Sinon's not coming back to life. She's gone, period (you have no idea how much it hurts me to say that since favorite waifu). But, yeah, anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and from here on out things are going to get interesting... at least I hope so. **


End file.
